Something New
by Trinity108
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get together in a new way and overcome some bumps in the road
1. Chapter 1

Something New

Set about six months after Lorelai stopped calling Luke 'Duke'. They're friends, but not really good friends yet.

Lorelai rushed from the inn to get her fix of coffee. That morning Sookie decided to go hazelnut with the coffee which made it undrinkable for Lorelai and she was out of the precious liquid at her house. So at eleven-thirty-five in the morning she had been without coffee for twelve hours and the headache was already forming. As she scurried down the sidewalk she heard Patty call out, "Lorelai, dear, Luke's is closed today. You're going to have to get your caffeine at Weston's."

She pulled up short and looked at Patty dumbstruck. "What do you mean Luke's closed? He never closes! Why today of all days is he closed?!" she whined.

Patty smiled, "Well dear, I wouldn't know why he's closed. I'm sure it's for some good reason though."

She chuckled as she left and Lorelai felt there was a lot Patty knew but for some reason was playing it close to the vest today. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to Luke's. Maybe she could just go in and talk him into making a pot of coffee. She didn't really like Fran's any better than Sookie's and since she'd waited this long for coffee it had to be great! That meant only one man's coffee was going to please. As she reached the diner she could see Luke through the window. Ha! She could talk him into one pot of coffee!

She approached the door as he went behind the mysterious curtain. Ignoring the 'Closed' sign she cautiously turned the handle on the door. Smiling as it turned she gently pushed in and startled as the bells jingled overhead.

"We're closed!" Luke bellowed from behind the curtain and Lorelai started towards the counter.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, Luke! Please let me have some coffee!" Lorelai gave him her best smile as he came out from behind the curtain. His frown never left his face as he stood with his arms crossed and he shook his head with great force.

"No coffee! I'm closed! Didn't you see the closed sign? Even Kirt stays away when the closed sign is out!" Luke frowned as he wove just a bit.

"Yes Luke but he's not in desperate need of …did you say Kirt?" Lorelai looked at him a little closer, his eyes were red and he was weaving just a tiny bit. She sniffed and Oh yes! There was the smell of beer and it wasn't even twelve in the afternoon.

"No I din't say Kirt! I said Kir-K. All that coffee's gettin' to your hearing." Luke leaned forward just a bit and Lorelai was shocked that he was so obviously drunk. What was going on here?

"Ok, so you din't say it," Lorelai smiled. "Luke are you drunk?"

Luke snorted, "I'm not drunk! I don't get drunk! I just had a beer, a few beers that's all."

She was getting concerned, this wasn't like the Luke she knew, although she'd only known him for a couple of years and that was mostly him being her coffee pusher. Lorelai smiled and nodded, "Ok, well what's the reason for the few beers?"

Luke swayed just a bit as he smiled sarcastically, "I'm celebratin'."

"Ok, what're we celebrating?" Lorelai felt like she was pulling information out of a five year old.

"Rachel left today. Just picked up her carry-on and walked out the door." Luke again smiled without any feeling behind it, at least not happiness.

"Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry, that's terrible… Now who's Rachel again?" Lorelai was perplexed, she hadn't heard of a Rachel, at least not one who lived in Stars Hollow.

Luke snorted, "My girlfriend. Or I guess now you would say my ex-girlfriend."

He started to weave again as he poured coffee mostly into a cup for Lorelai. She drank deeply trying to make sense of this bit of information. Luke had a girlfriend? How'd she not known that he had a girlfriend?

Of course she really didn't know a lot about Luke, she looked at him with new eyes she could see that some women would find him handsome, ok, even comatose women would find him handsome. And those eyes, those pretty, when they weren't blood-shot, eyes framed in lush dark lashes. She held his gaze as much as she could with him weaving until she realized that she was staring. Luke however was also staring and along with his lack of impulse control said what she herself was thinking.

"Y'know Lorelai, you're really a beautiful woman. I bet you hear that all the time tho' huh? Bet you have men telling you how beatu..teeful you are every day." Luke swayed a bit at the counter and Lorelai was hypnotized by the movement.

She swallowed and lowered her eyes as she shook her head, looking deep into her cup of coffee she barely whispered, "No, no Luke, I don't have anyone telling me I'm… pretty." She smiled into her cup unable to form the exact words he'd used.

"Pshaw! I said beautiful Lorelai. Flowers are pretty, a rainbow trout is pretty, you…" he pointed a weaving finger at her. "You…are beautiful. From the first day you barreled into my diner I thought, 'man that's a beautiful woman.' Too bad you're so addicted to coffee and crappy food." Luke wove out from behind the counter to drop into a chair at a table.

Lorelai laughed out loud, to relieve the tension but also because he'd just told her that he wasn't interested in her and her bad habits. She slid off the stool with her coffee and sat at the table with him. "Yep, good thing for you that you're repulsed by my bad habits, huh? Saved from that siren's song."

Her heart broke just a bit, even though she'd never thought about Luke as a boyfriend before, now she knew that he wouldn't want to date her at all. His gaze wandered as she looked at her coffee cup, so she was startled when he reached out for her hair and ran his fingers through it. "Yep, any other woman have your bad habits I woudn' look twice. Why 'sit I can't get you outta m'head Lorelai? I should be really upset that Rach left, but I knew this time when she came back, I wouldn' care when she left. 'Cause she always leaves, ever since I knew her she jus' leaves. You gonna leave me Lorelai?"

Lorelai was mesmerized by his soft rant as he ran his fingers through her hair as she whispered, "No."

Why she made that promise she had no idea, they weren't even dating and she's promising him she'd never leave. She began to think that Luke was the one with the siren's song. She was really taken aback as he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Sweet, soft lips grazed hers, and he captured her bottom lip as he pulled away. A soft smile formed on his lips as a sigh escaped hers.

"Good." Lorelai thought for a moment that he was talking about the kiss, which she would have put several notches above good. Her head was spinning, he'd just broken up with his girlfriend and now he was kissing her. What did it all mean?

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap, this day is a bit over… over… much for me. I'll see you t'morrow?" Luke stood slightly unsteady as Lorelai could only nod.

"Good," he said again. "I s'pose you want to see some God awful movie?" he nodded not waiting for her response.

"Maybe day after tomorrow? I think I should stay open a bit longer tomorrow so the townies aren't as upset. Say seven o'clock?" Luke was swaying towards the curtain and Lorelai wasn't sure what was going on. Was he asking her out? Would he remember anything about today tomorrow?

She just nodded as he got to the divider. "Good, let yourself out ok? There's a key over the door frame and you lock the diner when you go? Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." With a half wave he disappeared behind the curtain to somewhere only known to him, and probably Rachel. Whoever she is.

Lorelai sat at the table for a few minutes as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. Did she have a date with Luke? Surely he wouldn't remember tomorrow, he'd been really drunk, hadn't he? By the time she got up to leave she had convinced herself that Luke wasn't going to remember anything in the morning and she'd just come in with Rory to prove that. Slowly she stood and let herself out the door.

That day and night she stewed and fretted about going to Luke's in the morning. Rory looked at her she tried to laugh it off saying she was just concerned about her job. Rory wasn't quite buying it, but she didn't want to go into the whole ordeal incase Luke didn't remember it. Which as it turned out was a good thing. In the morning she and Rory got to Luke's at the height of the morning rush when the man himself came over to get their order. Lorelai looked at him shyly, but he looked annoyed and a bit hung over as he waited for their order.

"Uh, pancakes, eggs and sausage. Oh and coffee," she smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Have I ever forgotten the coffee?" The look he gave her in no way held the softness of the previous day and Lorelai stammered to answer him.

"Nnnoo, but there's always a first time huh?" She smiled at him as he again rolled his eyes and took Rory's order.

Lorelai tried to keep her mind on her pancakes as she heard Patty and Babette talking about Rachel leaving. Apparently Rachel had been a Stars Hollow high girl who everyone thought Luke was going to marry her. Lorelai felt suffocated as she pushed money into Rory's surprised hand and choked out, "Rory sweets, I have a meeting I forgot at the inn. Could you pay Luke?"

With that she got up and ran out of the diner. When she got to the inn she locked herself in the office as she felt the tears start to fall down her face. How stupid did she feel crying over a date that never was? Luke may care for her on some level, but surely he was locking that part of himself away. And how could she argue with him? She was a basket case because he didn't know they had a date tomorrow night. Or didn't have a date. With that she dropped her head on her desk and let the tears fall.

The next morning she had put any thoughts about Luke away in her 'nice but not gonna happen' compartment and took Rory to Luke's for breakfast again. This morning it wasn't as hectic, but again Luke acted as though nothing was different. Lorelai sighed as she got up to pay. She put the money on the counter and started to turn to leave when she felt Luke grab her wrist. Her eyes flew open as she looked at him in shock. He smiled and lowered his voice.

"So I'll pick you up at your place at seven, alright?" The shock she felt must have registered on her face because Luke chuckled and continued, "I wasn't drunk Lorelai, just a few beers. Do you want me to give you an out?"

She saw his concern cross his face and even though her mind was a jumble she shook her head and whispered, "Seven's fine."

As his grin spread from his face to hers he gave her a sharp nod and again lowered his voice, "I wouldn't be adverse to you wearing that little black dress you have."

She giggled, "Like that do you?"

He smiled in return and she nodded, "I can do that. So I'll see you then."

She returned to the table with a huge grin on her face and Rory whispered, "What's going on Mom?" Lorelai waited until they were out the door before she answered her.

"I think I'm dating Luke."

Rory swung her head first at Lorelai and then towards the diner and exclaimed, "What!?"

**A/N In response to a challenge by AKarana. I'm not sure how well it answers her parameters, but hopefully it suits. Reviews are always welcome.**

Something new by AKarana

**Summary: **I'd like to have something new. Give me a Luke/Lorelai story that has never before been written. I don't want to read a happily ever after, no kids, no scene or episode continuation or alteration. Write something suspenseful, enthralling, exciting or fascinating... get those two kids together in a way we've never seen before. Please no crossover, no death, no illness.... Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2 Doomed

Lorelai stood in front of her closet, knowing she was going to wear her little black dress that Luke liked so much. However, the ritual was in place and even as she stood staring at the dress she knew she'd wear, she felt her stomach flip over. What was she doing? She sucked at relationships and this was Luke! Luke: her coffee god, her pusher, her friend.

"Rory!" she yelled.

She heard her daughter bolt up the stairs and slide into the doorframe. "Mom! Are you OK?"

Rory frantically looked for the blood that had to be spurting from her mother's artery but all she saw was Lorelai standing in her Hello Kitty robe, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Rory, I can't go out with Luke!" Lorelai slumped on the floor and rested her head on her knees. Rory tentatively walked over to her.

"Mom? What's going on?" she knelt down beside her mom and hugged the lump as best she could.

Lorelai's voice was slightly muffled as she talked into her bathrobe. "What was I thinking Rory? I can't date Luke. I can't make a hamster like me what makes me think I can have a relationship with a real man?"

Rory wasn't too sure about this dating thing either, but her mom was almost giddy when she told her and Luke actually smiled when she waved good-bye.

"Mom, Luke was so happy when you said you'd go out with him and you want to go out with him don't you?" she waited for the mass of brown hair to nod before going on.

"Besides, Skippy was an anomaly no hamster should have used up that much Kleenex." She looked at her mom as she slowly raised her head and smiled slightly. Rory returned her smile, still worried that it wasn't reaching her eyes.

Lorelai got up off the floor and moved towards the closet. "Well, might as well get this over with. What do you think sweets? After I bury this relationship Luke should get over it in a few weeks and then we can go back to the diner, right?"

She smiled sadly at her daughter who reflected back a worried smile of her own. "Mom, maybe this will work out?"

Lorelai nodded her head but was unconvinced herself. She pulled the black dress out of her closet and walked over to the bathroom as though she were going to a funeral instead of a date with an amazing man.

Rory quietly walked down the stairs and at ten minutes after seven heard Luke climbing up the porch. She opened the door even before he could ring the bell; his startled look caused her to giggle. He returned the grin and she thought how kind his eyes looked when they crinkled like that.

"Hey Luke," she said.

"Hey Rory, am I gonna have to wait for your mom?" he said in a grouchy voice, but Rory could hear the excitement behind it.

She shook her head and looked towards the stairs. "She should be down any second. Since you asked her to wear the black dress it cut about an hour out of her prep time. "

She looked up at the man who was such a big part of their lives praying to whatever god there might be that her mom didn't screw it up. Just then she heard the click-clack of her mother's heels on the floor above. Like one of those MGM musicals both of their eyes trained on the stairway.

Lorelai took a deep breath before she started down the stairs. As she got to the landing she felt all the air leave her lungs. There stood Luke sans hat, in a blue button down shirt and dark jeans that looked much tighter than the ones he wore in the diner. Without meaning to she let out a whispered, "Wow."

Luke must have heard her because he blushed and tried to hide a smile. He cleared his throat, "Well, let's get going, the movie theater's in Woodbridge and most of the movies start around seven forty-five."

He ushered her out of the house and she felt his hand resting on the small of her back. Without realizing it she leaned into him slightly, and Luke felt the rush of anticipation. Finally his life was going the way he wanted it to.

As he drove to the theater he noticed that Lorelai was unusually quiet. Once in a while she'd do a riff on his truck, or the AM radio, but for the most part she looked out the window. He started to wonder if she regretted saying yes to the date, but her reaction at the house said she wanted this too.

He went up to get the tickets for some movie about North Dakota and as he turned around to ask her what junk food she wanted she blurted out, "I'm not good at this!"

"What Lorelai?" he was wondering if she meant picking out crap to eat, because he was sure she was a master.

"This!" she gestured wildly between them. "I'm not good at this! In fact I suck! We'll go out maybe two or three times and my habits, my bits, and my kid will suddenly cause you to realize that you must have been nuts to even think about dating me and then we won't be able to come into the diner for weeks, maybe months and Rory will starve because I can't cook, another reason that you won't want to stay in a relation… I mean date me. And my God you haven't even met my family yet!"

Lorelai gestured frantically as Luke raced to catch up. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out of the movie theater.

"Ok, that's it. We're going."

He dragged her across the lobby and out to his truck. He opened the door for her and then got in the other side.

Lorelai could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks as she realized that she'd already ruined their date and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

Luke took a breath and ran his hands through his hair. Then he turned to look at her and shook his head.

"How on earth would you think I don't know all your bad habits? I sit through your bits every day and there are a lot of days I like Rory better than you. If you think I don't realize that you can't cook then you must think I'm an idiot. You're in my diner more than I am. Rory comes racing through my door in the morning starving and half the time you ask me to put it on a tab because your paycheck ran out before the month. If you could cook, wouldn't you just save money and do it at home?"

He held up his hand. "I know, dirty. See, I already know you Lorelai. I like you, a lot. I think we have a shot here and if you don't want to date me then fine, but I think you're scared and that isn't acceptable. If we crash and burn I promise you I won't punish Rory, she can come into my diner whenever she wants to."

She looked at him open mouthed, "Huh! You'd let my daughter go to your diner but not me?"

Luke grinned at her, "I wouldn't keep you out, but I probably wouldn't wait on you, unless I was the one who broke up with you."

"Yeah like that'd happen," she snorted.

He chuckled, happy that she'd finally relaxed. "Well you're the one who brought it up. Look Lorelai, I need you to understand, I want this. I've wanted this for a while now. Are you willing to see if we can make this work?"

She dropped her head and her voice, "Luke, Rachel just left. How can you know what you want?" She felt a tear slipping down her cheek as she heard him sigh deeply.

"I told you that she never really was here. I never thought that she'd stay because she never does. This last time she left because she thought I was seeing another woman."

He smiled as her head jerked up and he could almost see the wheels turning. "Yes there was and yes it was you, or the idea of you. I wasn't there for Rachel because my heart was with a wild haired brunette with a penchant for junk food, an addiction to coffee and a daughter who is much nicer than her mother."

She looked at him and shook her head, "Then why were you drinking beer at noon?"

He exhaled loudly, "I don't suppose we can skip that question, huh?"

She wrinkled her brow at him and he sighed, "Yeah, well, I felt like an idiot and a jerk, so I was attempting to ignore the fact that this really nice woman got hurt because I was attracted to a woman I thought was always going to be this unattainable idea. Then she slams into my diner when I have enough liquid courage to act and son of a bitch she kisses me back."

Luke grinned and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. The tears that threatened to spill over started to slip down her face and he started to worry. "Lorelai?" he asked, his voice starting to shake.

She reached her hand up around the back of his neck and drew him closer. Her lips touched his before he responded by gathering her into his arms. Several heated moments later they drew apart and Lorelai's eyes were shinning for a very different reason.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone a crazy as I am, but if you're willing to give this a go so am I. As long as you promise that Rory won't get hurt."

Luke smiled and leaned in to capture her mouth one more time, as they drew apart he murmured "You make me crazy, but I promise I'll never let Rory be put in the middle of us. So, are we gonna try this?"

She smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Who am I to stop a man from throwing himself off a bridge, but I will say that there may come a day when you might meet my family and I KNOW that's when you'll say, buh-bye."

"Well, I'm not worried. Now what do you say we go and eat dinner first, then we come back and watch this movie you picked out?" Luke finally felt like he was on the right track and nothing was going to derail them.

"Ya, you betcha." Lorelai smiled.

Luke looked at her as he started the truck, "That a bit from the movie?"

"You darn tootin!" she smiled as he shook his head. She felt this little glimmer of hope, that maybe, just maybe they might make it. At least until he met her family, and then it'd be over, but it might be a nice run for a while, after all she only saw her parents at Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3 Delayed

Delayed

Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the Independence Inn just as Sookie was loosing her battle with balance.  
"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

Lorelai looked at her friend flat on her back for a second and then she jumped up announcing to the whole kitchen, "I'm ok! No worries! Nothing to see."

Sookie waved the wooden spoon around that had managed to stay in her hand. Lorelai shook her head as she crossed to the coffee machine.

"Sookie you have to be more careful. You know Mia is concerned that her insurance is going to go up with all the trips to the hospital you've been making."

Sookie was looking at her chef coat that had ripped up the side. "Aw man, look at this."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You realize that you're more concerned about the coat than if you broke anything."

"But this one was new and I hoped to look nice when Rene came." Sookie was concentrating so hard on the rip that it took her a while to notice that Lorelai was smiling softly to herself.

"What's going on inside that…OOO...OOO… You …you….!" Sookie was pointing and jumping up and down as Lorelai smiled wider and giggled.

"Me…me… what?"

"You! And him! Oh my God you did it didn't you?! Oh was is wonderful? Of course it was wonderful! How could it not be wonderful!?" Sookie was jumping up and down and Lorelai was trying to calm her down.

"Sookie get a grip! No we didn't. Hello, twelve year old daughter at home." Lorelai said pointing at herself.

"Oh. Ok, but you did go out? And it was wonderful?" Sookie calmed down to a constant hum and Lorelai nodded her head.

"Well, it started out a disaster, I had a melt down in front of the Red Vines, but then we went to dinner, and he took me to see Fargo." Lorelai smiled softly.

"But Lorelai, you've seen that three times so far. We went and saw it just last week. " Sookie said confused.

She smiled at her friend, "So tell me a better movie to go on a date with than one that I know I'll like and don't have to pay attention to the plot since I've already seen it?"

"Why wouldn't you want to pay attention to the plot? Oooo, I know, because you want to pay attention to him!?" Sookie jumped up again and Lorelai barely caught her.

Just then Janice came in to the kitchen. "Lorelai, if you can tear yourself away from Sookie Mia would like to talk to you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Sookie as she addressed the hotel manager. "Sure Janice I'll just go to her office."

To Sookie she gave a pointed look and took off down the hall to see Mia. As she got to her office door she knocked gently. Mia didn't call from inside but actually opened the door for Lorelai. While she hadn't been concerned before she started to wonder if she'd done something wrong.

"Come in Lorelai, have a seat. I hear through the grapevine that your house could use some furniture." Mia smiled gently.

"No, Mia, we're good. Rory has her bed and I have mine, and the living room makes a great roller-rink." Lorelai said lightly, all the while trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh, that's too bad. I've had to renovate rooms 210 and 311 and I have a couple of dressers, two loveseats and various tables and recliners that I need to get rid of. But since you've got roller-derby '96 playing in your living room we won't worry about that." Mia smiled gently.

"Weeeel, if you really need to get rid of all of that furniture then perhaps we can pack away our roller-skates and help you out there. I'm sure Rory won't mind since I can't seem to stay on my skates too often."

Mia chuckled and continued. "I'll get a friend of mine to deliver the furniture for you later this week. But I have some good and difficult news to tell you."

Lorelai felt her stomach contract again as Mia came to sit by her on the sofa.

"Lorelai, you know that Sarah is having my first grandchild, well, the first of my biological children?" she smiled softly at her adopted daughter. Lorelai could only nod her head.

"Since Sarah and her husband live in California, I feel it's important for me to be closer to her. So I'm going to sell my house and move out there." Mia waited for her to wrap her mind around what she was saying.

It took a few moments before Lorelai was able to speak. "But Mia, that's so far away," she whispered.

Mia nodded, "I know child, but it's important for me to be there. As much as I want to stay here, she needs me."

Lorelai turned her head fighting the tears, her voice rough and uneven. "Well, sure Mia. I mean she's your daughter after all and you'd want to be there."

"Lorelai, you and Rory are also my family, but Rory's going to high school in a couple of years and Sarah's just having her first baby. Which brings up the second part of what I want to talk to you about."

Lorelai took hold of her emotions and looked at Mia out of the corner of her eye. Mia took a deep breath and started in, "Since I'm moving to California there will be a need for an Executive Manager for the Inn. "

Lorelai nodded and said, "I'm sure Janice will do fine Mia, she's been around for a long time."

Her heart was breaking and she really didn't care who was going to run the inn, if it wasn't Mia it wasn't going to be the same.

"Good Lord child, what makes you think I'd leave my inn in the hands of Janice?" Mia chuckled.

Lorelai looked at her startled, "Well, Janice is your manager, I just thought that she'd be the natural person to take over."

Mia shook her head, "Lorelai, Janice is good with details, something you and I both know is needed in a manager. However she lacks vision. If I left this inn in her hands it would turn a profit, have a good and steady occupancy, but would never grow. She doesn't have the people skills, she looks at a problem as having only one answer and she lacks courage. She lacks all these traits that are vital to one who would actually run my inn."

Lorelai was nodding her head as Mia spoke, she agreed with her that Janice lacked all of those things but she couldn't figure out who Mia would get instead.

"So you're going to do a job search in the area or are you going to look nationwide?" Lorelai felt her problem solving hat come into play and was trying to figure out what Mia would do.

Mia smiled softly, "What do you think would be the best route?"

"Well, nationally you'd get a larger pool to choose from, but if you focus locally there would be fewer moving expenses, and they would probably have a better grasp on the local flavor. There are pros and cons on both sides." Lorelai looked at her friend and was confused because she was smiling at her.

Lorelai returned the smile tentatively, "What?"

Mia took her hand, "That answer is exactly why I want you to be my executive manager."

Lorelai's eyes widened and she jumped off the couch, "No Mia, I'm not ready to run the inn! I've only been the assistant manager for a year and a half. Janice is the manager, not me!"

Mia stood in front of her and held her hand in hers. "Lorelai! You've run this inn for the last six months. You've brought in new business from Hartford, you have dealt with all the emergencies that have arose with the cleaning people and our linen service. No one can run this inn better than you because in addition to your talent, you love this old inn like I do."

Lorelai whispered, "It's my home."

Mia nodded, "And that's why you'd never let it fail. Janice can stay on as manager if she'd like, but you my dear are my executive manager."

Lorelai's head was swimming. First Mia tells her that she's leaving and now she's telling her she's putting her in charge of the inn! She sat down and put her head on her knees.

Mia gently rubbed her back, "Lorelai, why don't you go talk to Rory about this? I'm not leaving for three months, but you and I will need to spend many late nights and weekends getting details together. That means you'll have less time with her for a while, but it also will mean a big pay bump. You will even be able to afford a car."

Lorelai smiled at her for that, Mia had been wonderful about loaning out her car when Lorelai had to go to her parents or take Rory to the doctor. She stood up on shaky legs and turned to hug her friend.

"Mia, what am I going to do without you?"

Mia smiled gently, "Oh Lorelai, I'm not dying, I'm just going to California. We'll see each other and if you have a problem I'm just a phone call away."

"I don't know why people say that Mia, I can't hug a phone, I can't see that wonderful look of love on the phone. You're going to be across the country and you'll miss Rory's growing up." Lorelai bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Go, talk to Rory. You'll see everything will work out." Mia gave her a gentle push out the door and Lorelai went to retrieve her purse from the counter.

"Janice, Lorelai is taking the rest of the afternoon off." Mia called to her manager.

Janice snorted, "Of course she is."

Lorelai looked at her and smiled for the first time since she went into Mia's office. Some things were bittersweet and knowing she was going to be Janice's boss was sweet.

Lorelai started walking towards town to get a cup of coffee to fortify her as she told Rory about Mia leaving and the extended work hours. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the street. "Crap!"

She started walking quickly. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

She barreled into the diner and saw Luke stop in mid pour as he was refilling a customer's coffee. He raised an eyebrow at her entrance. She stood in his doorway and said the only word that would come out. "Crap!"

Luke put the coffee down and ushered her behind the counter and curtain up a hidden set of stairs to a door that said 'office.'

All the while she kept saying, "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

As she entered the office she saw it was really more of a studio apartment and Luke escorted her to the kitchen table in the middle of the room.

Lorelai sat down and pound her head on the table as Luke looked at her with worry.

"Lorelai, I can't see any physical damage to you and unless you've developed Tourette Syndrome I'm going to have to guess something happened." Luke was standing over her wondering what he should do if she continued to hit the table with her head.

Lorelai raised her head to look at him straight in the eye. "I got a promotion today."

Luke smiled at her, "That's good isn't it?"

He was completely confused at this point why a promotion would elicit this response.

"Well, it comes because Mia is moving to California." As she said it her eyes filled with tears again and Luke moved to put a clumsy arm around her. He really wasn't good with the comforting thing.

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I know how much she means to you and Rory."

Lorelai pushed away from the table and started to pace his apartment. "Oh, it get's better! Not only is Mia moving to California but in order for me to get up to speed on being the executive manager for the inn I'm going to have to spend the next three months cramming all her knowledge into my brain and that she informs me will take many nights and weekends. So all the time Rory and I would have spent together has to be put off because I won't have any free time for the next three months!"

"I'm really sorry Lorelai, but after those three months you're going to have a much better job and a secure future for Rory and yourself right?" Luke was trying to get what the actual problem was, because it wasn't really clear.

"Luke focus! I won't have any free time for the NEXT THREE MONTHS!" Lorelai was getting upset because he either didn't care or he wasn't getting it.

Luke chuckled when he realized that she was upset about their free time too. "Lorelai, we're not high school students with a curfew. Neither one of us is in a 9-5 business. I own my own diner, so there will always be times when I won't close until after ten at night. If we need to spend some nights in front of the television after Rory goes to bed and while you snooze, then that 's what we'll do until you're through the training program. Then you'll be able to provide a great life for Rory without worrying about paying the bills, right?"

Lorelai sat at the table again her mouth hanging open. "How on earth did I manage to get a guy who understands all the implications good and bad and is so supportive? "

Luke felt himself swell with pride at her inference that he was her guy. Not being the one with the words he lifted her to her feet and kissed her soundly. Lorelai smiled at him.

"Good answer. Now give me another one before I go break my daughter's heart."

Luke held her tightly and then led her back down the stairs. As they got to the bottom Lorelai turned to him.

"Did I see a single bed in that room Luke?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, it was easier to get up the stairs."

"Huh." Lorelai turned to go out the curtain and then turned back to him.

"You might want to rethink that for future reference." She smiled with a glint in her eye that made him catch his breath.

"Good to know," he said and she walked out into the diner.

"Whoa. " By the time he followed her she'd reached the door and turned to give him a half wave and a sad smile. He picked up his cloth and wiped the counter thinking about where one could get a mattress in short order.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovered

Discovered

Luke leaned over the open oven door to check on the progress of the pot roast. He didn't even kid himself that the carrots were going to be eaten by anyone but him. Over his shoulder he heard a small sigh as Rory studied at the kitchen table.

He's enjoyed these last four weeks even if he didn't get to see as much of Lorelai as he'd like. They'd gotten into a sort of rhythm where Rory would come to the diner after school and Lorelai would eventually join them; or on the days he let Caesar close he'd come to the house and cook. They'd keep silent company until Lorelai got home and the decibel level would triple. He smiled to himself about how domesticated his life was now and how he'd never admit it, but he really loved it.

Rory sighed once again and Luke cringed inwardly. The one thing he wasn't good with was the emotion stuff. He knew she was upset; not seeing enough of Lorelai, Mia leaving, ordinary twelve year old girls stuff, whatever. What he didn't know and didn't feel comfortable doing was finding out what was wrong and helping her fix it.

The third sigh caused him to go to the pie he'd brought over and cut her a piece. After he plated it he walked over to her with a fork and set it in front of her.

"Oh, Luke!" she said, "How did you know that pie was exactly what I needed?"

She looked up at him with adoring eyes minus any sarcasm her mother would have included in that statement and he chuckled.

"Well, you are your mother's daughter. Three sighs tends to mean pie is needed." He smiled gently at her, for a kid she was really amazing.

Rory dug into the pie with enthusiasm. "I'm just going to miss Mia so much and she's going to be so far away. What if she forgets about me?"

"Not gonna happen. There's no way anyone who meets you will ever forget you." Luke knew there was more that Lorelai would have said, but that was the only thing that came to mind.

Rory stilled her fork and lowered her eyes, "If you and mom break up would you forget me?"

Luke's heart went to his mouth and strangled him for a second. He knew that tone so well, it was the one he himself heard when he asked Lorelai if she would ever leave him. It's a tone that's known to children who have lost a great deal at a young age. He sat down across from her at the table.

"Rory, your mom and I are solid. I hope and I think she hopes too that we're together for a long time. But even if the unthinkable happened and we broke up, I'd like to think that she and I'll always be friends. But even if that didn't happen, you're always gonna have a special place in my life." Luke smiled at her and continued on.

"Besides, there are days I like you better than your mom already."

Rory grinned at him, "Like last week when she helped you close up and sang 'Me and My Shadow' as she followed you around with the broom?"

He shook his head and sighed, "Yeah that'd be one time among many." He got up to start the rolls and Rory followed him with her eyes chewing slowly. His eyes darted to her a few times waiting for the huge thought that was rolling around up there to find its way to the conversation.

"Luke? Where do your parents live?" Rory looked at him thoughtfully and he cringed inwardly, he and Lorelai hadn't even had this conversation.

"I lost both of my parents when I was younger," he said as he sat at the table again. Rory's mouth hung open and her eyes got really big.

"Oh, Luke I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Luke smiled and put his hand over hers. "It's OK Rory. I don't mind talking to you about it but I don't tell everyone. My mom died when I was about your age, just a little younger. She was sick for a while and then she was gone. My dad took care of me and my sister then she left in high school and dad got sick and he died about ten years ago now."

Rory looked at this gentle man and thought about how all his gruff exterior hid a lot of pain. She nodded at his story and lowered her voice, "Sometimes I have a hard time remembering what my dad looks like."

Luke's hand went to readjust his hat as he processed this thought. Somehow he'd forgotten that Rory had a father. He'd never seen the guy around in all the years that he'd known them.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

"Well," she said as she chewed slowly. "I was supposed to see him at Grandma and Grandpa's at Christmas, but he wasn't able to get back from California. So I guess that would've been last Christmas."

Luke's heart went out to her at the same time he really wanted to throttle the idiot who would put anything in front of his daughter. How could this schmuck let fourteen months go between visits with her?

"Rory, I'm really sorry your dad doesn't realize what he misses out on. I couldn't imagine going a week without seeing you let alone a year or more. Some people don't know of what they've got 'til it's gone." Luke couldn't think of anything more to say that didn't include a few swear words.

Suddenly the door swung open and their world changed.

"What in the world is that amazing smell Rory? Did Luke send home food?" Lorelai burst into the kitchen and came to an abrupt halt.

"Luke!?"

"Hey," he ducked his head.

"Hey, I thought you were closing tonight, didn't Caesar have a date?" Lorelai looked very confused.

"Yeah, well, the diner was slow and it's a Wednesday so you know, not much traffic." "

She paused before she answered, "Huh."

Rory watched them go back and forth wondering why Luke looked uncomfortable and why her mom was questioning him so much. Then Lorelai seemed to make a decision and her smile returned full force and Rory felt her stomach relax. Suddenly her attention turned to the empty pie plate.

"Hey! How did you get pie before dinner!?" She looked accusingly at her daughter.

Rory smiled and pointed at Luke, "He likes me more than he likes you."

Lorelai looked opened mouth at Luke as he adjusted his hat and turned to put together the salad for the evening. She huffed and said, "Fine! I'm going upstairs and change before dinner. Maybe you should rethink about who you really like and where that'll get you?"

Luke cringed inside and hoped that she wasn't too upset about the change in plans. Rory was sitting looking at him waiting for his reaction.

"Luke, I'm sorry that I said that. Is everything going to be OK?"

Luke smiled at her, "Yeah Rory, don't worry. I just surprised your mom and you know she's not one who likes a lot of surprises. It'll be ok."

'I hope,' he thought to himself.

Lorelai came back down and dinner progressed well. Rory went to her room to study and left Lorelai and Luke sitting on the new loveseat in front of the television. Luke had started to doze when he heard Lorelai quietly say, "So the diner was slow tonight?"

Immediately Luke felt his guard go up, "Uh, yeah. You know, not many people out tonight. Mid week and all."

"Huh," Lorelai said.

Luke waited for the next shoe and it took about two long minutes before it came.

"Isn't Wednesday the big bowling league night? You know when the Woodbury teams come over to compete with the Stars Hollow teams?" she said in a very pointed conversational tone.

Luke sighed, "Yes. Yes it is Lorelai. I'm sorry. I just realized this morning that we've been going out exactly one month and I kinda wanted to make something special for you and Rory. I know it's a sappy thing to do so go ahead and mock all you want. I never thought I'd be that guy. But here I am the one who remembers the stupid anniversaries. Go head! Mock away."

He'd gotten up to move around the room as he ranted and ended up standing in front of Lorelai arms held wide open, ready to take the mocking he knew she'd dish out. Lorelai stood and walked over to him her eyes shiny.

"No mocking," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed him on his mouth. He responded to her gentle touch as he held her tightly and fiercely kissed her back. He heard her tight moan and it was all he could do to keep from taking her in the living room.

"Oh, God Luke. Please." She whispered as he kissed her neck and drew her closer.

"Lorelai, when?" he pleaded holding her to him until she could barely breathe.

Lorelai broke apart and stumbled to the loveseat. "Saturday? Rory's staying at the Kim's and I still have to work until nine or so but after?"

"Good, good. Saturday's good. " Luke felt like his head was going to bob off his neck, but it was all he could manage at the time. He sat in the other loveseat across the room and held on tightly. He felt if he let go he'd catapult over the coffee-table and take her right there in the living room.

"Uh, why don't you stop over after work and I'll make dinner at my place? That OK?"

Lorelai looked at him and shook her head, "Wouldn't it be nice to have a little more room than you have at your place?"

Luke smiled slyly. "Since you asked, I've replaced the item in question. We should be very comfortable."

Her mouth hung open and then formed a huge grin. "Really!? When did you do this pray tell?"

"Three weeks and five days ago." He chuckled at her reaction when she realized that was the very next day that she'd made the comment.

"Well, since we seem to have a plan, do you think it's safe to sit closer than half a room away?" she grinned wantonly. Luke shook his head as he smiled.

"I'm not making promises, but I'd like to try." He got up and moved over to her side of the room. She snuggled into his side as he relaxed on the small loveseat.

She sighed contentedly. "So, what did you and Rory talk about that caused the need for pie?"

Luke chuckled, "The fact you know that amazes me. Although the need for pie actually preceded the talk."

Lorelai sat up and looked at him as he continued. "She's afraid that Mia will forget her."

"That's crazy! Mia loves her and she'd never forget her!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"That's what I told her," Luke said. "Then she mentioned that her dad seemed to forget her and that's what concerned her about Mia."

Luke waited while that info sunk in and Lorelai looked like someone had deflated her.

"I don't know what to do about that. She's such a great kid and to have your own father stand you up on Christmas, how do you explain that?" She looked at him with great worry and all Luke could do was nod.

"Ya know we haven't really talked about this Lorelai and if you want to skip over it tonight I understand, but I'm here and I'm not going any where." Luke leaned in and put his hand on hers.

Lorelai leaned in to him and sighed. "Yeah I think I'd like to spare the Christopher as a spoiled brat story for a bit. My parents wanted me to marry him and I knew it wasn't gonna happen."

Luke's heart constricted a bit when she mentioned that her folks wanted her to marry this jerk, then he took a deep breath.

"I told Rory something tonight that made me realize that you might not know. I lost both of my parents quite young."

Luke watched as Lorelai processed what he said and she furrowed her brow. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry."

He held up his hand, "I don't want your pity Lorelai, I just think you should know so you understand some of the things that I go through aren't just me being cranky. I also told Rory because she asked where my folks were and I won't lie to her."

Lorelai reached up for his face and gently kissed him. "I'd never pity you Luke, but I'm so amazed that you're able to deal with such pain so young and turned out to be so wonderful. Whenever you want to tell me about it I'm here."

Luke held her hand gently, "Thank you, not tonight, but sometime I'll let you know what happened. I just told you because it came up with Rory and I want you to know that I understand about losing someone in your life and how that can color the way you look at relationships with other people. She's afraid of losing Mia and even if you tell her that it isn't gonna happen, she'll still feel afraid."

Luke shrugged and Lorelai saw the pain in his eyes. She nodded and read between the lines that he was probably talking about Rachel as well.

"I'll try and help her realize that no one is going to leave. Even if it takes the rest of my life." She looked defiantly in his eyes daring him to contradict her.

Luke smiled softly, "I'm sure it'll help. Sometimes it takes a lot of reassurance before the old truths fade away."

She leaned in to kiss him and they settled on the couch watching the scenes on the television blur into the background as they contemplated what had been discussed.

**A.N./ I'm not sure that this is a story that should be continued. I haven't gotten much feedback and I don't really know if people are really reading it. So let me know if you enjoy it or not. Thank you for taking the time to read it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Deception

Chapter 5 Deception

Saturday morning at a quarter until five Luke woke up smiling. He didn't realize it, he just felt good and his face reflected it. No one said anything to him since there were no deliveries and he was the only one opening up. By six Kirk was waiting outside as Luke unlocked the door. He actually grinned at Kirk as Luke looked up at the sunrise.

"Gonna be a great day, eh Kirk?" He didn't wait for an answer but ducked behind the counter to start Kirk's regular Saturday morning breakfast.

Kirk watched him go into the kitchen. He considered which the most appealing draw was; eating his oatmeal with a peanut-butter and bacon happy face or letting Miss Patty know that there was something up with Luke. He settled on waiting for his breakfast. Mother always said that it was the most important meal of the day, even if she wouldn't make it for him.

Luke brought out his bowl with a cheerful, "Here ya go Kirk."

He then moved to filling the napkin dispensers of the tables by the window. He watched him move effortlessly around the diner as Kirk worked his way through the perfect oatmeal. He thought back to the last time he saw Luke so happy and it was probably when Rachel had come home, not this last time, but the time before when Luke had proposed to her.

Kirk stopped chewing and almost choked as he tried to swallow and gasped at the same time. He fell off his stool pointing to Luke as he squawked like a crow. Luke's typical scowl returned to his features as he turned to Kirk.

"Kirk, you ok?" Luke was perplexed at what had set the strange little man off.

Kirk held his throat and pointed at Luke, "Awk! Awk!" Still barely able to breathe Kirk ran out of the diner and down the street.

Luke watched him shaking his head, "Crazy idiot." He went back to readying the diner for the breakfast rush as the smile crept back onto his face.

It took exactly forty-five minutes for the news that Rachel must be back to reach the Independence Inn. No one at the hotel knew about Lorelai and Luke except Sookie. When she heard the news her heart broke for her friend. She started to make a dozen chocolate chip muffin tops and had the batter ready to pour when Rene, the head chef and Sookie's latest crush stormed into the kitchen.

She dropped the bowl and muffin batter spilled all over the floor. Rene, being a tight-assed control freak, according to Lorelai, began yelling at Sookie.

"Putain de merde! Can you not control yourself!? Tue es con! Everyday it is another thing! Vous êtes une pomme de terre avec le visage d'un cochon d'inde!" he raised his voice to the point where Lorelai and Mia ran into the kitchen.

Lorelai was beside herself watching her best friend being berated by a guy she considered to be a marginal chef at best. Mia looked at her and nodded. Lorelai raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"RENE!" she yelled. The little Frenchman stopped mid tirade and turned his wrath on her.

"How DARE you come into my kitchen! This is for staff only! Mia! I demand that you fire them both!" Rene had worked himself up into a lather and Mia smiled as she addressed him.

"Rene, let me introduce you to our new Executive Manager. I'm retiring and she'll be the one who can hire and fire people." Mia was loving the look of expectation on this man's face as she delivered the news that was going to devastate him.

"Why oui, Mia. I cannot wait to meet this new manager who will of course allow me a new sous chef." Rene suddenly oozed warmth as Mia turned to Lorelai.

"I believe that you've met her before Rene, Lorelai Gilmore is my new Executive Manager." Rene's face fell as he took in the in information.

"Merde! No!" he exclaimed.

Lorelai smiled, "Merde, oui! And I'm not sure of how you say it in French, but here I believe the phrase is, you're fired."

Rene looked from Mia to Lorelai and back again. Mia smiled sadly, "Rene, you're a good chef, but you berate your staff, and until today I always thought they exaggerated a bit as artists are wont to do, but your display this morning shows me that I should have listened to them. I believe that Lorelai has given you our answer. Stop and see Janice to get your last check"

Rene threw his white chef's hat on the floor and stalked out. Lorelai went up to her girlfriend and put her arms around her. Sookie was crying and it was difficult to make out what she was saying.

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I know it's not what you wanted to hear, and I hate that I have to tell you. So I was making muffin tops and then Rene came in and yelled and they went whoops! And I went OHHH, and then you heard him and you got that and I'm really so sorry Lorelai, I can't imagine that he wants her, I'm sure he really is just put in a bad place."

Lorelai was trying to follow where Sookie was rambling, but she was failing. Mia who also knew nothing about Lorelai and Luke shook her head as Lorelai looked to her for help. She shrugged her shoulders and asked Mia for a moment that she might figure out what was going on.

Dragging her to a corner of the pantry and sitting her down on the stool Lorelai put her hand over Sookie's mouth.

"OK, so first you were making muffin tops because you have to tell me something I'm not going to like, right?" Sookie nodded her head as Lorelai kept her hand over her mouth.

"This something I'm not going to like what does it involve?" Lorelai lifted her hand from Sookie's mouth and her friend sighed.

"Rachel." Lorelai felt like she had been hit with a mallet.

"Rachel," she whispered. "Luke's Rachel?"

Sookie nodded, "She's back and Kirk thinks she's staying at Luke's. He said that Luke was really happy this morning, like he was when Rachel was there the time before the last time when he proposed."

Lorelai staggered back against the wall and felt as though her legs were going to give out. "No Sookie," she whispered. "There must be some mistake. We have a date tonight, a real important date tonight. He would have said something if she'd come back. Wouldn't he?"

She looked desperately at her friend who wanted to tell her anything else. "Honey, Kirk saw him this morning and he said it looked just like the last time, well, the time before the last time and he was smiling. When was the last time you saw Luke smile?"

Lorelai stopped listening and wondered how he would tell her it was over. She wasn't going to make it easy on him. If she didn't go to the diner today he wouldn't be able to cancel their date. Lorelai made up her mind that she wasn't going to give him an out, he had to tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore. She decided to hole up in the office and work twice as hard with Mia today. No diner for her!

By two o'clock Luke started to worry, Lorelai always came in for at least coffee unless they were fighting, and since they were planning a special evening he was sure they weren't fighting. The small smile he'd been fighting all day suddenly crept back onto his face.

Miss Patty gasped, there it was just like Kirk said it was. She smiled knowingly which creeped Luke out.

He ran up to his apartment to check on the cheesecake and to call the inn. Janice wouldn't put him through to Mia's office, saying that she was in a meeting with Lorelai and couldn't be disturbed. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to drop by the inn to make sure everything was OK.

Luke walked into the lobby looking for Lorelai. He walked up to the front desk and a girl not Janice thank God, approached him. Since he was sure Janice would have alerted the staff, he asked to speak to Mia instead.

"Sure, let me figure out which is her extension, I'm new today and it's been a bit exciting." She smiled sweetly as she hit the wrong button.

"Oops, sorry. Let me try again." The third time she got Mia and let her know that a gentleman was at the front desk.

Luke smiled as he imagined Lorelai having a very similar day when she started. Mia walked up to him and startled.

Mia had a great fondness for Luke even before his mother had died and she'd kept an eye on him after her death. What she wasn't happy with was his relationship with Rachel. A nice enough girl, just not the one for him. She wished he'd find someone who would appreciate his uniqueness.

"Why Lucas! What brings you here? I'd expect Rachel to stay with you as always," Mia said smiling.

Luke went from smiling at Mia to a scowl in a matter of seconds. "What makes you think Rachel 's here?"

"It's all over town Lucas, didn't Rachel come back last night?" Mia was confused and tried to think of who it was that told her.

Luke saw the blocks fall into place and he hit the roof. "Damn it Mia! Does everyone think Rachel's in town?!"

Mia was surprised at his outburst, "Well I guess so."

Luke took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it, why! Why?! Why can't this freaking town keep their thoughts to themselves?! Mia, I need to see Lorelai."

Mia was still trying to sort this out when he asked to see Lorelai. "Lucas we're quite busy right now, Lorelai's going to take over the inn in a couple of months and we need to get everything in place."

He sighed and shook his head. "Mia, I'm gonna guess that she's been less than focused this afternoon and if you let me see her I might be able to get that back."

Mia's radar went up and she slowly nodded. Luke raced past her to the office where he was sure Lorelai was hiding. He opened the door and Lorelai spoke without looking up.

"Mia, I think I found the problem, there are two orders with different invoice numbers so it looks like the left hand didn't talk to the right and we ended up with twice the number of tablecloths."

Luke smiled as he answered, "See what happens when people don't talk to each other?"

Lorelai's head shot up. "Luke," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my girlfriend didn't come into the diner today and I was worried about her." He looked pointedly at her.

Lorelai dropped her head. "Couldn't she get down the stairs?" she snarked.

Luke smiled sadly, "She apparently was at work in Mia's office all day, avoiding me."

Lorelai shook her head, "I know that Rachel's back Luke, you don't have to pretend. Kirk said you were smiling at six this morning."

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, since there isn't another reason that I'd be smiling today. Like oh, I don't know. I get to spend some time alone with my girlfriend for the first time in about a month? Cause I gotta say, that in itself is enough reason for me to do a little dance."

Lorelai felt relief rush over her, as tears threatened to roll down her face, she bit them back and playfully jabbed at him, "Oh yeah? You gonna do the chicken dance?"

Luke sighed and smiled as he looked her in the eye.

"Rachel isn't here? Really?" Lorelai questioned.

He reached behind her head and brought her close as he whispered, "Rachel isn't here. Really."

He kissed her deeply and put his forehead against his. "If you ever question me Lorelai you need to ask me, not listen to the crazies in town. Got it?"

Lorelai nodded and wrapped her hands around his wrists. He continued, "Even if it seems like it's true you have to give me a chance to talk it out with you. Wouldn't you give that consideration to a friend?"

Lorelai nodded and he kissed her deeply again. Her heart was soaring by the time they broke and he had his hand on the doorknob as he turned to her.

"You tell Mia, no later than ten. I've got special plans tonight. Some of it even concerns dinner." He smiled suggestively at her and Lorelai returned the grin.

"Maybe even nine?"

His smile changed his whole demeanor. "The sooner the better. If we have to wait on dinner I can think of a few things we might engage in."

Luke opened up the door to find Mia on the other side. He smiled at her as she confirmed her suspicions.

"Good to see you Lucas," she said as Lorelai raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Luke looked directly at Lorelai and pointed, "Not gonna happen."

He leaned down to buss Mia on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks Mia. I think it's gonna work."

Mia beamed as she turned to close the door, her smile mirrored in Lorelai. "So, you and Lucas? How long has this been going on?"

"In some ways forever, in others just a month and in others, about to happen." Lorelai responded dreamily. Shaking her head she looked at Mia and smiled wickedly.

"Soooo, _Lucas_?"

**A/N What always surprises me about writing is that this was not the chapter I was going to write last night. But it wanted to be birthed and here we are. Let me know if you're enjoying it. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, they do help.**


	6. Chapter 6 Definitive

**A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. I know it takes time to review but it really helps to know what you're thinking. I had fun with this chapter, like so many they start with a core idea and then take on a life of their own. Enjoy and as always, thanks for reading and any reviews you might leave.**

Chapter 6 Definitive

As they were getting back to work Mia smiled at Lorelai and asked her, "So when are you seeing Lucas again?"

Lorelai blushed and shuffled some papers. Clearing her throat she said, "We're uh, getting together tonight after I get off work."

She understood what wasn't said and smiled. "Well then. We need to make sure that you're there as early as possible. Lucas is one fine man and we don't want to keep him waiting, do we?"

Lorelai smiled and went for broke, "Mia is there any way that we might finish up around seven tonight? I'd love to get a shower and change of clothes before I see him. This last month it's been more that I see him right after I leave here and then maybe I get a shower and I change into sweats."

Her boss smiled gently, "I suppose that you'd like to come in at noon tomorrow too?"

Lorelai whooped and hugged Mia. "You –are-the-best-boss ev-er!!

Mia laughed at how exuberant Lorelai was and she prayed that this would work out. Lucas' mother would've loved Lorelai. She would've loved how they complimented each other.

"Alright child, let's get going so you can get all gussied up for your beau." Mia chided.

Lorelai saluted, "Yes ma'am."

Back at the diner Luke was still shaking his head at the insanity the town wrought and how close to a catastrophe he came. He knew Lorelai was still skittish, and he knew that he had to be on top of his game to convince her that he wasn't crowding her and yet he wasn't going to leave.

He slammed down a plate in front of Kirk and the strange little man looked up hurt, "I'm really sorry Luke. I just never saw you smile while you opened up the diner before, so I figured it had to be Rachel."

Luke leaned over the counter and went eye to eye with him. "Kirk, my life is MY life, understand? I don't want to hear you talkin' about me or anyone around me ever again. If I find out that you're saying anything about me to ANYONE it will be the last time that you walk through my door. Are you understanding what I'm telling you? There's no one in this town who'll make a smiley face in your oatmeal or will cut the crusts off your sandwich and make a sailboat for you. Hell your own mother won't do it. So if you're willing to risk that, gossip away, but if you want to step foot in my diner again, keep your yap shut!"

Kirk stammered, "Bbbbut Luke, you don't mean that, you can't mean that!"

Luke smiled evilly, "Try me Kirk. Caesar! I'm outta here. If the diner is burning down you can get me, other than that, handle it."

Luke called out to the kitchen as he strode towards the curtain. Right before he ducked behind it he turned back, pointed to the quivering figure he left and reiterated, "Try me."

With that he left the diner and bounded up the stairs. The grin he'd suppressed all day took over his features and beamed like a beacon in the darkness. He could smell the fruit soup he'd been cooking on the stove as soon as he walked in the room. He checked the fridge to see if the chicken cordon bleu was setting properly. He'd prepared the carrots as well and the honey glaze sat next to them on the second shelf.

With everything ready for the final hour before Lorelai got there he headed to the shower. Casting a glance at his new queen size bed he was surprised at how difficult it was to get use to sleeping in it. The first few times he woke in the middle of the night thinking that he was in a hotel or someone else's bed.

Chuckling as he got in the shower he anticipated ending the nights of him sleeping in that vast canyon alone. He looked at his razor and contemplated shaving. He finally decided that this was a major enough reason to go full boat and if Lorelai razzed him about it, well so be it. He didn't like to play his cards this close to his vest, because it was her fear that kept him from proclaiming how he felt about her. It had nothing to do with his own fears. Not really, he had a few, but it was really more about hers.

He had this inner rant going on as he shaved, dried his hair and perused his closet for a pair of jeans and sweater that was nicer than he normally wore, but still comfortable. As the clock inched closer to eight he decided to get things ready.

He put the chicken in the oven and the carrots with the glaze and some saffron couscous on the stove. He turned down the heat on the fruit soup and opened the red wine to breathe. As he decanted the bottle there was a knock on the office door. Rolling his eyes he figured Caesar had some minor emergency that Luke was going to shove up his ass. Maybe then he'd learn what a real emergency was.

Turning the knob he bellowed, "Is the fucking diner on fire!?.."

The moment these words left his lips he came face to face with two very large blue eyes and a startled look on her face. It took a beat but then she smiled and said, "Noooo, would you like me to give Kirk matches?"

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

She looked shocked and said in a very hurt tone, "Feelin' the love. I thought we had a date! Don't tell me we canceled?"

Still flustered he stumbled over himself, "No."

Clearly enjoying herself she said, "We don't? I was sure we do. A pretty special one too."

Trying to correct himself he stammered, "Yeah we do, it's just that I thought you were Caesar."

"Oh, really?" she looked down at her wardrobe. "Cause I'm thinkin' he can't rock the heels, but maybe that's just me."

"No he couldn't I mean, he wouldn't I mean… you're early." He scrubbed his face trying desperately to save it.

He smiled weakly, "You're early and I'm really glad you're you and not Caesar."

Grinning like a champion she kissed him gently. "I'm glad I'm me and not Caesar too."

She let her hand glide across his smooth face and smiled as he blushed. She turned to look at the kitchen and exclaimed, "Something smells crazy good. What's for dinner?"

As she was talking she let her trench-coat drop exposing an expanse of creamy skin that had Luke clutching his heart wondering if he'd died and gone to heaven.

"You weren't wearing that this afternoon!" he cried. As she turned around he saw a shiny tan shirt, at least the front of one that was open almost to the belt of a very short brown skirt that exposed two gorgeous legs leading to very high heels.

Lorelai smiled wickedly, "Nope, got off early for good boyfriend choices and thought I'd surprise you. Surprise."

She turned with her hands stretched out to her side as she looked at Luke, but her smile soon faded and she found it suddenly difficult to breathe.

With a look that made her feel as though she were the first course Luke closed the gap between them and gathered her in his arms. Kissing her senseless he whispered in her ear, "You're not too hungry are you?"

Shaking her head mutely he smiled a very dangerous smile, "Good."

He walked her back to his new bed, fiercely kissing her as his hands roamed over her bare back. As the back of her knees touched the edge he carefully took them both down. He took a moment to drink in her beauty before he took her.

Afterwards they lay in his new bed and Lorelai started to chuckle, "You have plaid flannel sheets."

Luke smiled, "I knew how much you coveted my flannel so I thought they'd make a good impression."

Just then the oven timer went off at the same time Lorelai's stomach rumbled. Luke laughed, "I'd say that's perfect timing. I don't have a robe, and I think my sweats are too large, but I have a t-shirt you could wear while we eat."

Lorelai's eyes lit up, "Could I have your blue and green flannel?"

Luke chuckled as he got out of bed, his muscles moving beneath his broad shoulders and oh the butt on the man! Lorelai smiled as she watched him. He pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed a t-shirt out of a drawer. As he turned to the closet he saw her staring.

"What?" he looked behind him to see what she might be looking at. She grinned and shook her head.

"I just like lookin' atcha. Oh, my God you have a tattoo! When did you get a tattoo and why am I just seeing this now?"

"Well, I usually have it covered.."

"Along with everything else," she interjected.

"Annnd, I hope I had you a bit preoccupied before," he grinned.

"Wow, there's so much I don't know about you Luke. How is it that we've been going out for a month and I just now find out about your mom and dad, that you have a tattoo… Hey, are you an only child too?" Lorelai looked worried and he gave her the shirt then sat on the bed next to her.

"Lorelai, we know a lot about each other on the really important levels like core values, we'll get the other information as we go. Since you've had this opportunity to get ahead at the inn, we haven't had as much alone time to do the favorite color, movie, day of the week, whatever but we will. Now let's go eat before the dinner turns to dust." He pulled her to her feet after she'd buttoned her now favorite flannel and led her to the table.

He poured her a glass of red wine and during the beginning courses Lorelai learned about his sister, his nephew and his uncles and one aunt. He was laughing about one of Lorelai's guests at the inn when she took a bite of the chicken and moaned.

"Oh, my God! This is the best chicken cordon bleu I've ever had!" She moaned again and Luke's body reacted to the familiar sound from just a few minutes ago.

Not able to look up from his plate he cleared his throat and said, "So that's the noise you make when it's the best huh?"

She grinned, "Oh yeah baby and I gotta tell you this is the…"

She suddenly realized what he was implying and her face flushed. Looking down at her own plate she took a moment until she looked at his bowed head still working on his dinner trying to suppress a smile. With a voice tinged with anger and embarrassment she answered him.

"Goin' fishin' Burger Boy? Yes. Yes that's the noise I make when it's the best. Happy?" Eyes blazing she stared at him as he caught her wrist by surprise.

His eyes locked with hers as he smiled softly, "Me too."

He then released her hand and went back to eating his dinner. King of the understatement he just implied that she was the best for him too, didn't he? Lorelai could do nothing for a few seconds as she realized that this may be the one for her and could she possibly be the one for him? Wow.

When he was sure he could control his body he finally looked up. "How about desert?" he asked. Getting up from the table he moved behind Lorelai to the refrigerator as she mutely nodded.

She jumped slightly as he set a double chocolate cheesecake with candied raspberry topping in front of her. He then filled a new wine glass with a white zinfandel and whispered in her ear.

"See, this was supposed to be the seduction part of the evening. You, chocolate and the wine and I figured I'd have you in my bed in no time."

Shivers went up her spine as she smiled up at him, "You had a plan?"

"I had a plan," he winked at her. "I'm liking the way things went already though. Sometimes a plan needs to be tweaked."

As she twirled the wine in her glass she asked him, "So what now Burger Boy since you've already seduced me?"

He raised his eyebrows and let go of a full-throttled megawatt grin, "How long do I have to show you?"

Lorelai threw back her head and laughed, "Well, Mia said I don't have to report to work until noon tomorrow but Rory will be home by nine."

Luke smiled and took her hand, "In the morning? Nine in the morning?"

Lorelai grinned and nodded her head. He scooped her up off her chair and threw her over his shoulder as she yelped. He deposited her on the bed and laughed.

"Hope you got a good night's sleep last night, cause I'm thinking it's not gonna happen tonight."

She reached up and caressed his smooth face, "I can work with that."

Later that evening or early in the morning Luke decided to bring up a subject he had been mulling over.

"Lorelai," he said to her as she lay sprawled across his chest.

"Mpfh?" she intoned.

"The reason that Kirk thought something was up yesterday was because no one knows about us." He smoothed her wild curls away from her face. She slowly sat up realizing what he was saying.

"So now Rory and Sookie and Mia know. Who else do you want tell?" she felt the fear rising in her and she wasn't sure why.

"If the town knew then they wouldn't speculate on crap that'll never be true." Luke could feel her tense, but he really felt this was important.

Lorelai nodded, it was something that needed to be said, "I just don't know Luke, what if we don't work out and then they all know."

Luke struggled to sit up feeling a rant coming on. "Lorelai, we've known each other for more than two years and we've been together as a couple for a solid month. We see each other at least every other day, which would equal the time most couples see each other over a six month period. Don't you think that a couple who has been together for six months has a pretty good shot of making it? Hell I know couples who've gotten married within six months do you think they should keep it a secret? Maybe we tell them on our silver wedding anniversary, what'd ja think?"

Looking at Lorelai he realized that he'd stepped over a line although he wasn't too sure what it was since he wasn't really thinking when he was ranting, sometimes he just said the first thing he thought and on occasion that wasn't the best idea. From the look on her face he figured that this was one of those times.

Lorelai realized that he probably didn't know he'd basically proposed and if he didn't figure it out she wasn't going to tell him. He had a point about the town, if they found out now, at the beginning it wouldn't be as bad as them stumbling on it themselves.

"OK, Luke. When do you want to tell them?" She still felt queasy about it, but if it was important to him, she'd do it.

"How about tomorrow? Easy way is to tell Hello Magazine and let them take it from there." He smiled that they wouldn't have to be careful now.

Lorelai sighed and gave him a half-hearted smile resigned to the inevitable.

The next morning Luke was in the diner waiting for Lorelai to drop down for her coffee and he saw Kirk at the counter. He smiled thinking about how Lorelai and he had spent the previous twelve hours as he walked over to Kirk.

"Kirk, I'm gonna give you a real live exclusive. Do you know why I was so happy yesterday morning?" Kirk shook his head no.

"Cause I was going to see Lorelai last night. That's why I was smilin'." Luke waited for Kirk to react.

Kirk nodded sagely and patted Luke on the hand. "I understand Luke, I've fantasized about Lorelai myself over time. But you know, she's dating someone; has been for a while. I have it on good authority from Marco at the post office who heard it from Jessica at the Curl Up And Dye who heard it from…"

Luke raised his hand, "Kirk. This isn't some fantasy I've developed, Lorelai has been seeing someone and that someone is me!" He pointed to his chest just as Lorelai came down the stairs.

"See Kirk, there she is, she spent the night last night and we ARE a couple!" Kirk just shook his head sadly at the poor man who thought that he could have a chance with such a ravishing creature.

Luke got so frustrated that as Lorelai rounded the counter he grabbed her and kissed her passionately just as Miss Patty walked in the door.

"Oh my God!" Patty turned tail and fled back out the door.

Lorelai had gotten lost in the very passionate kiss and Luke hadn't quite thought it through. So when Miss Patty took off Kirk gasped and screamed like a little girl. This brought a halt to the kiss as they looked at a terrified Kirk. He ran screaming out the door and Luke turned to Lorelai who understated the obvious.

"Well, now they know."

He gave her a half hug and kissed her much more gently as he reached for a to go cup of coffee.

"You'll probably want to let Rory know, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7 Delimitation

**A/N Ok, another chapter basically wrote itself. Hope you enjoy it. Can't tell you how much I appreciate you reviewing. Great comments and I thank you all.**

Chapter 7 Delimitation

Lorelai took the to-go cup of coffee and turned back to him. "Give me a half-caf and cream for Rory. I should go pick her up so she doesn't run into the crazies on the way home."

Luke nodded as he filled the small cup with decaf and milk. He wasn't going to tell Lorelai that he'd stopped giving Rory caffeine about three weeks ago. He handed it to her and smiled sadly.

"Sorry about the kiss, I hope it doesn't make it difficult for you two."

Lorelai gave him a small smile back, "Well we're going to let the town know. And even though I loved the kiss I was a bit surprised that it was so…not you."

Luke ducked and nodded. "Guess in some small way I believed Kirk when he said I'd never have a woman like you in my life; scared he might be right."

Lorelai's heart jumped at his concern. "Luke, it's Kirk."

He smiled and gave a sharp nod. "Yeah, but what if he's right?"

This time Lorelai gave him the full smile. "But he isn't and Luke…"

He looked at her.

"It's Kirk!" she said putting her hand on his. Looking around he tipped his head to give her a small kiss and gave her hand a squeeze before he turned to go to the kitchen.

"I'll see you tonight," he said over his shoulder, pausing long enough to see her nod and then disappearing into the kitchen.

The long walk across the street to the Kim's let Lorelai mull what had just happened. Luke was concerned too. Was it the same thing that she was concerned about?

Mrs. Kim mustn't have heard yet because she allowed Lorelai to actually enter the living area of her home.

"Lane, Rory's mother is here. Come down now!" she called up the stairs. Lorelai smiled as she heard the girls gathering Rory's things. Mrs. Kim turned to her.

"You give the girl caffeine?" she barked looking at the cups in her hands. Lorelai startled and searched her head for a lie.

"No Mrs. Kim. Caffeine for children gives them two heads."

Mrs. Kim nodded and wagged her finger at Lorelai, "Remember that! No caffeine! Make young girls promiscuous."

Just then Rory came barreling down the stairs and threw herself at her mother who held out the two cups of coffee as though she were Ralphie's brother in his snowsuit. She was able to cushion the impact and save the precious liquid.

As they went out the door Lorelai whispered to Rory, "I think I just found out what I did wrong when I was sixteen."

Rory looked at her as she took the coffee and raised her eyebrows waiting for more info. Lorelai smiled and shook her head.

As they walked home they passed a lot of townies who smiled at Lorelai and gave a thumbs-up. Sighing she turned to her daughter.

"So, the town kinda knows about Luke and me."

Rory sipping her coffee nodded and waited. Lorelai looked at her and realized that Rory wasn't surprised. "They KNOW about Luke and me."

Rory looked confused and said, "Were you trying to keep it a secret?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No, but now they know they're gonna make snide comments and joke about us, you know."

Rory shook her head, "Mom they're happy for you and Luke. Miss Patty came to Mrs. Kim's and told her it was about time you two got together."

Lorelai stopped and looked at her daughter trying hard not to let her fear get the best of her. They're already talking about them; Mrs. Kim's comment made more sense. She was able to let it go for a second while she found out about Rory's take on the situation.

"So are you happy about it?"

Rory looked at her and then down at her shoes. "I've never felt like I had a dad before. Not that Luke really is like Dad, but he's there at the house cooking dinner, he knows when I'm upset and even though he doesn't know how to talk about what's wrong he lets me know he knows. And then there's the pie."

She looked up at her mother smiling. Lorelai returned the smile with a knowing shrug.

"Well, of course there's the pie. Rory, you know that Luke does care about you, even outside of your being my daughter. No matter what happens or doesn't happen with Luke and me, you'll always have a relationship with him."

Rory looked at her confused, "Did your date not go well Mom?"

Lorelai looked shocked, "No Rory, it was great; wonderful in fact. Luke made me a chocolate cheesecake and chicken cordon bleu."

Rory smiled, "That sounds really good. Was it?"

Lorelai smiled to herself as she answered, "The best."

They continued home and Rory ran to her room to put away her books. Lorelai went upstairs to shower and change for work. She decided against taking a nap, if she did she doubted that she'd wake up by noon. She dressed in a lightweight sweater and comfortable dress pants. Rather than address the riot of curls her hair had become she threw it into a ponytail and went back downstairs. Rory was in the kitchen toasting Pop Tarts. Snagging one of them she sat at the table.

"So sweets, what's your day entail?" Rory was pouring some milk as she began.

"I'm meeting Robbie Burns at the diner to work on a school project today. HEY! I made two Pop Tarts! How come there's only one in the toaster!?" she looked accusingly at her mother.

Lorelai had stuffed the last bit in her mouth so only shook her head and raised her hands.

"Huh, some days I wonder just who is raising whom." Rory glared. "Are you going to be able to meet me at the diner for dinner?"

Lorelai swallowed and smiled, "I'm going to try babe, it really depends on Mia. But I'll go in a little early and so maybe she'll let me off for a bit to see you."

Rory smiled happily as she finished her breakfast. Lorelai gathered her purse and headed into the office.

As she walked through the door Sookie ambushed her. "So how was it? You did it right? I know you had to have done it! Oh, please Lorelai, my love life is nonexistent and I need to know."

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she pulled her friend into the kitchen, "Sookie please keep it quiet! I'm going to be the executive manager here and I can't have people talking about my love life like it was the latest episode of Melrose Place."

They ducked into the pantry and Lorelai smiled at Sookie, "I can honestly say that I've never had a night like last night."

Her friend squealed and Lorelai flinched, "Down Sookie, I know that you're excited, but we're just getting to know each other. It was wonderful, romantic, sexual beyond compare, but it was the first night. We have a long way to go."

"Oooo, but Lorelai you want it to continue don't you? Tell me you're not going to run from him? Please?!" Sookie was jumping up and down and she had to calm her.

"Sookie, I'm not running, but it's a long way from here to happily ever after, so let's not get ahead of ourselves OK?" She smiled at her friend who seemed to wilt at her words.

She got a cup of coffee and went to Mia's office. She heard her boss on the phone as she approached so she gently let herself in the door. Mia looked up surprised at how early she'd gotten in and waved her to a chair. As she finished up her conversation she looked at Lorelai and her eyes narrowed.

"So child. What's this I hear about Lucas kissing you in the diner?" Mia smiled gently but her radar was up just by Lorelai's posture.

She sighed and shook her head. "Mia, it was the most romantic and wonderful time I've ever spent with anyone."

"Then why do you look like you're about to throw yourself off the roof of my inn?" Mia asked softly.

Lorelai fought back the tears, "Don't you understand that he's not going to stay for the drama? He's good with Rory and me, but once we bring in my parents not to mention if Chris ever shows up, how's he ever going to stay through all of that? I don't want to stay through it and I have to live it!"

Mia smiled and put a loving arm around her. "Oh, Lorelai, Lucas' one of the good guys. Trust him to be there for you. He'll deal with what he has to but don't shut him out child. He's afraid too. Rachel left him many times before. He's going to be skittish about you taking off too."

Lorelai looked shocked. "But this is my home! Why would I want to leave it?"

"Why would you think that a little drama is enough to scare him off?"

"Mia, we're not talking a _little_ drama! Richard and Emily make Stratford on Avon look like amateur hour. Any time at their house is equivalent to drawing and quartering. And that's just what they do for fun. Once they get serious watch out!" Lorelai looked like she was being backed into a corner and Mia gently laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Lorelai, you each have issues you need to address, but if you talk to each other and let the other know how you feel then the issues don't become overwhelming. Did Lucas have a good time last night too?"

Lorelai blushed and told Mia all she really needed. "Yes, I think he had a good time. He made a wonderful dinner, and cheesecake for dessert."

"Well then, I think that he's told you how committed to you he is." She looked at her with a gleam in her eye and Lorelai frowned.

"How has he told me this? Telepathically? 'Cause I didn't hear anything in the words."

Her mentor smiled, "Ever since I've known Lucas he's not been one for sweets. Whenever someone suggested dessert he'd bring out fruit. To have him voluntarily make a sweet dessert like cheesecake for someone means he's thinking more about what would please you, than what pleases him. He's putting your desires before his own wants."

Lorelai blushed again thinking of how he pleased her the night before and wise woman that she was, Mia didn't ask.

"So what's say we get down to business and maybe we can knock this out by dinner time?" she smiled at Lorelai who turned to the task at hand with a new understanding and a glimmer of hope in the future.

Around five that evening Lorelai was rounding the square towards the diner where she was going to meet Rory who was studying with Robbie Burns. Her heart was much lighter than when she left this morning. She bounced through the door to see Luke standing behind the counter wiping it down as he glared at Rory and a boy her age sitting at one of the tables.

Doing a double take to try and see what was upsetting him she walked to the counter and sat down. He was still frowning as he leaned over to kiss her and she kept looking in the direction he was, but couldn't understand what was so upsetting.

"Babe? I hate to play the girlfriend card, but a little attention here please." She smiled up at him holding a coffee cup. He looked at her and smiled really seeing her for the first time since she'd walked in.

"It's been used, here's a new one," he said as he took away the cup she held and gave her a fresh one.

"OK, since I have your attention, what's going on? Why do you look at Rory's table as though you want to wipe it out; not off?"

He sighed, "Robert."

She again looked at the table and then at him, confused. "Robbie?"

He looked at her pointedly, "No. Robert. He comes into my diner and introduces himself as 'Robert Burns looking for Rory Gilmore' as though I have a damn reservation list. And then he proceeds to spend the next three hours here 'working.' Well I know thirteen year old boys and there's no working going on in that head of his. He's sucking up to her just so he can get her to go out with him, and then he's going to break her heart. Well that's not going to happen! I'll break every bone in his scrawny body before I let him break her heart!"

Luke started to move from behind the counter when Lorelai grabbed him by the arm and led him behind the curtain.

"Why'd you do that!?" he yelled. "Now he's got nothing deterring him from making a move on her!"

He gestured wildly and Lorelai could only think of one way to bring him back to reality so she kissed him. It actually took him a good ten seconds before he responded. Finally she broke the kiss.

"I can't believe that you're so worried about my little book worm." She caressed his face that was growing back the stubble that she loved.

"But.." he started and she put her finger over his lips.

"I know, it's scary and thank God that right now Robbie is not even on her radar. I love that you're ready to take him out, but she's fine. He's a way to an 'A' for her nothing more. That's going to last maybe another year or three if I'm lucky, so for right now let's not call attention to the possibility that Robbie's looking to score a date. Let's just suggest that it's time he goes home to eat and then you Rory and I can have dinner together. OK?" Her smile calmed him down from the ledge of insanity he'd been standing on since this kid entered his diner.

He nodded and said, "Maybe you should tell him since I'm not sure I would be civil. I'll go start dinner and bring it out. You want anything other than a burger and fries?"

She smiled devilishly, "You."

He blushed and pinned her up against the stairwell. "You have no idea. I've been thinking about you all day."

With that he kissed her passionately and she clung to him unable to stand. Ending the kiss he sighed. "I need to get the dinner started or Rory's going to learn a lot more than she's gonna want to know."

"Uh huh," was all Lorelai could articulate.

As he left the curtain swing behind him Lorelai realized that there was no going back. She sighed hoping that this would work out, because she couldn't even think of him with any other women.

Moving out into the diner she said brightly, "OK sweets, time to let Robbie go home to his family and time to have dinner with yours."

Rory turned around and smiled at her mother as Robbie got up to leave. "Thank you for letting me spend time with Rory, Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled at the smarmy boy who really reminded her of Christopher, "Sure Robbie, don't make it a habit though."

He started to say something and thought better as he got up and left. Rory turned to her mother and laughed, "Was Luke glaring at Robbie all the time we were here?"

Lorelai's eyes flew open, "Probably, you knew?"

She giggled, "It was kinda nice having Robbie on his best behavior, I figured Luke was watching him like a hawk."

Her mother shook her head, "Sweets, I think Luke has already staked his claim as your protector. I hope you don't mind."

Rory smiled softly, "No Mom, I don't mind at all. I hope we can keep him."

Lorelai leaned in and whispered, "Me too."


	8. Chapter 8 Declaration

**A/N Sorry for the delay, we're dealing with some health issues at our house and it's taking up a lot of time. Enjoy this little piece. And thanks again for all your reviews. They're amazing and make my day.**

Chapter 8 Declaration

Two weeks later Luke was once again in front of Lorelai's stove preparing his mother's spaghetti sauce for dinner. He was just buttering the garlic bread when he heard the front door open and then slam shut. As he turned towards the noise he saw Rory run into her room and slam that door as well.

Pausing in mid swipe he heard her start to cry. Not just mournful tears, but great wracking sobs. His stomach clenched as he debated what to do. Picking up Lorelai's kitchen phone he dialed the inn.

"Allo?" a man's voice with some sort of accent came across the wire.

"Uh, I'm trying to reach Lorelai Gilmore please," Luke stuttered.

"Oh, I am most sorry, but Miss Gilmore is in a meeting all day today." With that the man hung up.

Luke looked at the phone in shock, he had no idea as to who this putz was, but he had to do something, Rory was still sobbing. Cautiously he approached her door and tapped.

"Rory, are you bleeding?" he asked gently.

"Noooo," came the wailed reply.

Adjusting his hat he tried again. "Did you break something?"

He was appalled that he hoped it was something that was that easy to fix.

"Noooo." Again came the reply. With that he pulled out his last hope.

"Would you like some pie? It's chocolate." This was his big play and unfortunately she replied the same.

"Noooo thank you Lu-uke," the last syllable sounding like a hic-cup.

He felt so helpless and so out of his league that he raced out of the house towards the Independence Inn. Running through the lobby making sure to avoid the front desk area he found his way to Mia's office. Pounding on the door a surprised Lorelai answered.

"Luke! Is everything ok? Is it Rory?" she felt her heart constrict as Luke started to pace wringing his hands.

"Yes it's Rory, and I asked if she was bleeding and she said no, I asked if she broke something and she said no. I asked if she wanted pie. Pie Lorelai, chocolate pie at that! And. She. Said. NO!" With that he grabbed Lorelai by the shoulders and she scrambled to catch up with this crazed man in front of her.

"I'm outta my league here! If I can't patch it, brace it or feed it, I can't fix it! Lorelai you gotta come home!" Luke's words finally filtered through her panic and she realized it was probably a boy problem.

Lorelai smiled as she turned back to Mia, "I'm going to need to find out what's going on Mia."

Her boss smiled and nodded as the young couple left the office. Almost running to keep up with Luke Lorelai listened to his ramblings.

"I don't know what to do Lorelai, she sounds so sad and it's just so difficult to hear." He stopped mid-stride, clutching his stomach and looked at her.

"Oh God I think I'm having a heart attack." Lorelai looked at him startled and then smiled.

"Is your stomach queasy?" she asked and he nodded. "Your heart pounding in your chest as though it's going to leap out?'

"Yes, yes! Isn't that a heart attack?" He looked at her and in his eyes she saw the fear, calmly she patted his hand.

"Actually Luke a heart attack would be kinder and quicker, what you're experiencing is the pain all people who love children feel when they hurt. I wish I could tell you it goes away, but it just gets more intense."

"You mean you've put up with this crap all Rory's life? How do you get through it?" If he didn't look so stricken Lorelai would have laughed at his expression.

"Luke, sometimes you just have to ride the wave. There's no other way than to hug them and let them cry." Lorelai's heart went out to him because he cared so much for her daughter.

"Yeah?" he stopped in the middle of the street with his hands on his hips. "Well that just sucks."

She smiled and took his hand as they continued towards her home. "I know babe, but it's the way it is with kids."

They reached her door and Luke went back into the kitchen to finish dinner as Lorelai went into Rory's room. She found her daughter still sobbing into her pillow. She sat down on her bed and stroked her hair.

"Sweets, do you want to talk about it?" she gently prodded. Rory sat up with tears in her eyes and hugged her mother.

"You know how every year the school has a father daughter dinner?" Lorelai stroked her hair waiting for the information to flow.

"Well, this year they're going to have a dinner dance." Lorelai gasped.

"Oh sweets, I'm so sorry. You know if I knew where Christopher was I'd call him," Her heart really was breaking because this boy trouble was Lorelai's own fault.

Rory nodded and wiped away her tears just then they heard a loud bang from the kitchen.

"Crap!" Luke shouted.

"Luke you all right?" Lorelai called through the door.

"Fine, I'm fine, I just dropped the pasta and there's hot water on the floor. So don't come out yet."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter who tried a watery smile of her own. "What do you say we just go to the dinner like always sweets?"

"Oh mom, I love that you want to do this, but I'm not a little kid anymore. All the other kids have dad's to go to this but me even if they don't live together they still see them. I'll just stay home this year."

From the kitchen they heard Luke shout, "Damn it!"

Lorelai opened the door to see Luke holding a cookie sheet that had a black mess on it. "Luke, you OK?"

"Yeah, I just burnt the garlic bread while I was cleaning up the pasta. But we still have the sauce so all I have to do is remake the pasta and bread." Luke was throwing out the charred toast as Lorelai walked over and tried his homemade sauce. No sooner did she put it in her mouth than she wanted to spit it out.

"Uh, babe, I think you may have gotten hold of some bad tomatoes. Why don't we scrap this for this evening and order Chinese? It's Rory's comfort food and I think she could use it." Lorelai smiled gently at her boyfriend.

He lowered his voice and leaned closer. "Is she ok?"

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. "Yeah, Stars Hollow decided to have a father daughter dinner dance and her father unfortunately is nowhere to be found. If you look at the take out menu on the fridge there are highlighted items on it, order those and whatever you feel like having. Tell Sam it's for us and he'll have it here in fifteen minutes."

Luke nodded as he was processing the information. The fact it was the absent father that was making Rory cry broke his heart and made him want to break this guy's face. How could he stay away from such an amazing girl? He shook his head as he waited for Sam to race over. He cleaned up the dinner he'd started to prepare and took the remains out to the trash.

The girls emerged at the same time the doorbell rang with dinner. Rory seemed to be better and Luke felt as though he might be able to get dinner down as the lump in his throat had retreated.

They sat around the dinner table as Rory and Lorelai told him stories about the previous years where Lorelai would take her to the dinner.

"I don't know why all of a sudden they want to add a dance to the program. Since mom started going other single mothers also took their daughters. They have to know that it's going to cause a few girls to not want to go." Rory sighed and Luke once again felt his stomach contract.

"Probably Taylor is concerned about Heather having two mommies." Lorelai smiled at her as Luke seemed to be memorizing his shrimp and vegetables.

"It's probably just as well, I mean I can't dance and Miss Patty isn't the best teacher. " Rory could feel her eyes fill with tears as she tried to valiantly fight them back.

Lorelai thought strongly about tracking Chris down but couldn't decide if it would be to get him to take her to the dance or castrate him.

"I could do it." Luke said quietly as he stared at his plate. Lorelai and Rory both turned to him in shock.

"Do what babe? Teach Rory to dance?" Lorelai smiled at him. He looked at the table and shrugged.

"I could do that."

Lorelai smiled, "You can dance? Luke how is it I don't know that about you?"

He looked at her directly, "There are a number of things we're just starting to learn about each other Lorelai, and yes I can dance. Waltz actually, I don't dance everything. I could do that, and you know…"

Lorelai waited for him to finish, "You could what?"

He looked back at his plate and shrugged, "I could go. You know, with Rory. I mean if she wanted."

Rory whooped and threw her arms around Luke, "Oh Luke! You'd do that for me!? That would be unbelievable!"

Luke beamed as she went to hug her mother who didn't look as thrilled as Luke. Rory clapped her hands in joy as Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Hey sweets, since you're finished with dinner why don't you start on your homework?"

Rory smiled and jumped up, "I forgot I didn't get it done when I got home, I've got about an hours worth of reading and then do you think we could have our first dance lesson Luke?"

He smiled and said, "You bet."

As she raced into her room Lorelai got up with her empty containers. "You shouldn't have done that Luke."

He looked up shocked, "Done what?"

"Getting her hopes up that you'll take her to the dance." She turned to look at him and he adjusted his cap.

"Why would you think I wouldn't follow through Lorelai? Even if she sucks at the dancing we can just shuffle our feet, no one is going to be judging us." Luke was very confused as to what she was thinking.

"Yes Luke, everyone will be judging you. It's a father daughter dance," she looked at him pointedly.

He shook his head, "I know it's a father daughter dance Lorelai, that's why I think it's ok if she's not the best dancer. What's your problem?"

"Luke, everyone from town will be there or will hear about it. It's for fathers and their daughters!" Lorelai was beside herself that he just wasn't getting it.

"OK! I get it! It's for fathers and their daughters. Again! What's your problem!?" Luke was standing in front of her and their voices were raised.

"What I'm getting at is that everyone and I mean everyone in town will see you at this dance and they'll be making assumptions about us!" She took on step closer to him to try and get him to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Lorelai, everyone in this town knows we're dating. Why is my taking Rory to a dance a problem?" Luke threw his arms in the air.

"It's a FATHER DAUGHTER dance!" Lorelai practically shrieked.

"I KNOW!" Luke yelled.

"So are you proposing!? Cause that's what people will think!"

"YES!" Luke shouted.

"What!?" Lorelai looked stunned.

Realizing what he'd said, Luke backtracked, "No."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know." Luke adjusted his cap for what was probably the thirtieth time that night.

"Well burger boy, I'd figure that one out pronto." Lorelai stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"I mean yes, I'm under the assumption that we're moving in that direction, but as to a formal proposal I think it's a bit early and I really would like it not to be in a kitchen during the middle of a fight, ya know?" Luke looked at Lorelai and realized that she might not have even thought about it.

"You're not even there are you?" the hurt look in his eyes knocked her out of her daze. Before she could answer he took off on a rant.

"Damn it Lorelai, what are we doing here if you're not even considering the possibility of spending the rest of your life with me? We're not children playing house! I don't play around Lorelai! I'm not a Don Juan, I like stability and future. Damn it, I knew this was too good to be true! Fine! You want to just casually date? Find another guy! I'm not playing and I need someone in my life who's willing to work towards the same goal!" He threw the towel he'd been wringing in his hands on the counter and moved towards the door.

Lorelai leapt towards him and grabbed his collar. She swung him around so he was off balance and kissed him soundly.

His brain took a few seconds to catch up as he responded. Lorelai backed up a bit and said, "Yes."

"Wha…what?" Luke wasn't sure what was happening.

"Not now, because it is too soon, but when you ask the answer is going to be yes." She gave him a megawatt smile and he blinked confused.

"Yesss?" Luke was trying to get his bearings and his brain finally got the blood it needed. "Oh! So yes? Yes you're thinking in the same direction that I am?"

Lorelai smiled at him and nodded. He picked up her speed and nodded as well.

"OK, so when it's time and I ask you, you'll say yes?" He clarified further and she continued to nod.

He smiled back at her and in his usual succinct way answered, "Good to know."

Rory had heard most of the argument in her room and when she heard the last part couldn't contain herself. From the other side of the door they heard her whoop and shout, "YES!"

Lorelai laughed and Luke turned three shades of red as he gathered her in his arms. "I think she'll be pleased when you ask me huh?"

Luke leaned in to kiss her, "That makes two of us."

Just before contact Lorelai corrected him, "Three babe, that'll make three of us."


	9. Chapter 9 Dancing

Chapter 9 Dancing

**A/N Sorry for the delay major family health issues that take a lot of energy. Hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. It makes my day. **

Lorelai smiled as she opened the front door and heard Kermit singing 'The Rainbow Connection' coming from the living room.

"Back, side, together, forward side together. Good Rory!" she heard Luke using a tone of voice with her daughter that was gentle and parental.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke!" Rory's voice came into the foyer.

"It's fine Rory, don't worry you're doing good." Luke's encouragement warmed her heart.

"Hello people! The wonderful mother and girlfriend has returned to the hearth-fires," Lorelai called out. She could hear Luke rolling his eyes and the smile in his voice before she saw him.

She walked into the living room and smiled brightly at the sight of Luke and Rory in formal waltz pose just like Arthur Murray taught. Rory was frowning and Luke looked at her pleadingly.

"So how are the dance lessons going?" she asked brightly.

Simultaneously they answered, "She's doing good." "I suck."

Lorelai smiled, "Well as long as there's a consensus. Man this brings back memories of Miss Collette's. Sweets, I'm sure you're doing much better than you think you are."

Rory shook her head, "I've stepped on Luke's feet more than I've stepped on the floor."

Luke squeezed her hand as he contradicted her, "No Rory, you've got the basics, now you just have to let yourself move to the music. You know the steps but when you think it gets you confused."

"Maybe it's Kermit who's confusing you," she smiled up at Luke.

He looked at Lorelai and shook his head, "It's a typical waltz pattern that's easy to follow. Why don't you let your mom show you how easy it is to do?"

"Fine, but not with the frog, put another song on."

Luke sighed as he changed the track and turned to her. He held out his hand to her as she took Rory's place. She instinctively moved closer to him but he held her in the same formal pose. Cocking one eyebrow she looked at him as he shook his head. "Behave. This is to show Rory."

She sighed and struck the formal pose that you could drive a truck through between them but she chuckled as she heard Neil Diamond coming through the speakers. "Play Me? Really Luke, I thought this was strictly PG."

"Lorelai it's a CD of contemporary waltzes. Just show her how to move to the music ok?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" she said glaring at him. They started to do a very deliberate waltz and Lorelai was more irritated at Luke than listening to the music. About halfway through the song Luke looked in her eyes and smiled, suddenly she felt the rhythm and they were dancing smoothly although still yards apart. She started to move closer to him when she felt him resist her attempt.

"Later," he whispered. "After she goes to bed we'll dance."

Lorelai smiled and moved gracefully to the music. Rory gasped and Lorelai lost her concentration long enough to trip over Luke's feet bringing them both to the floor. Rory started laughing and Lorelai soon joined in as Luke scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, God Lorelai! Are you hurt? Did I fall on you, man I'm so sorry are you ok?" he leaned over her as she started to laugh so hard she cried. Luke saw the tears and really started to panic as she was gasping to catch her breath.

"Lorelai can you talk to me? Where does it hurt? Oh, man I'm so sorry I didn't realize that you were going over and then I just went with you." He was standing over her when he said the last and it started a new peal of laughter as she struggled for her breath.

"Di..dir..tee" she finally got out as she pointed to him. He shook his head and sat on the floor.

"Ok, so if you're going there I guess I didn't hurt you right?" he looked at both Gilmore girls as they convulsed in laughter.

"Enough with the dance lesson for the night, I'm going to cook dinner." He picked up his baseball cap that had fallen on the floor and stalked into the kitchen.

Rory and Lorelai tried to call after him but neither could stop laughing. As they heard him moving around the kitchen they eventually were able to contain their laughter. Lorelai sighed and said, "OK sweets why did you gasp? It made me lose my concentration and that's when I took Luke down."

Rory shook her head, "You guys looked amazing, just really in synch and I don't know, I guess I didn't really realize that you're there you know?"

Lorelai looked around and then back at her daughter, "We're where? We're in the living room with you Rory. Where did you think we'd be?"

"No Mom, 'there' that place where you know that this is it. You know." Rory was getting embarrassed, they'd never talked about what it means to love someone who wasn't blood related.

Suddenly Lorelai realized what she was talking about, "You mean that Luke and I care a lot about each other?"

Rory had a sudden fascination with the rug as she nodded her head.

"Ah," Lorelai said. "But you knew that we're talking long term, I mean last week in the kitchen you heard us and you seemed pretty happy sweets. Is this going to be a problem?"

Lorelai was concerned that Rory may be changing her mind about Luke and her mind raced to think what complications that could present that she almost missed Rory's shaking her head.

"No Mom, I really like Luke and I meant what I said, I'd love if you guys were it, but I never saw that look before on your face. And it wasn't just you. Luke had the same look. It surprised me that's all. You guys aren't the PDA couple so you're more likely to tease or snipe in public but the look you had was just, I don't know. It's what I want I think, someday." Rory finally looked at her mom who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rory, I'd love you to have this too someday many many many years in the future. It still scares me a bit you know?" Lorelai looked at her daughter who nodded her head.

"But in a good way right? Like 'Carrie' or the original 'Halloween' not like 'Chucky'" Rory replied.

Lorelai laughed, "Right, in a good way. But don't tell Luke about wanting this for yourself. He wants you playing with paper-dolls for a few years still."

Rory laughed, "He does realize that I haven't played with paper-dolls since we moved here right?"

"Eh, let him dream a bit sweets. He's really concerned that when you start dating you'll get your heart broken and then he'll have to kill some young boy." Lorelai chuckled and helped Rory off the floor.

"Come on now, let's get our guy and see what he's cooked up for us, ok?" Lorelai grinned at Rory who giggled as they walked into the kitchen.

After dinner Luke danced with Rory for another half an hour before she had to study. "Thanks Luke, I think I feel better about the dance tonight." She smiled shyly at him as he nodded.

"You seemed more relaxed after dinner Rory, that was good." He raised his hand in a parting gesture.

"Sleep well and we'll practice more tomorrow after you get out of school, OK?"

She returned his wave and nodded. "Night Mom, night Luke." As she turned to leave she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and then paused. She turned back to Luke and gave him a quick hug that he was too stunned to return.

Lorelai smiled at the red blush that came to his face and called out to her, "Night sweets, sleep well."

She stood up to walk towards Luke as he turned to the CD player. As he gathered her in his arms she heard the soft horn section that began Frank Sinatra's song, 'The Way You Look Tonight.'

She melted into his arms as he danced her around the living room. She sighed into his neck as they folded into one being. Luke was certainly smooth on his feet as he held her close. When the horns had a solo he twirled them so she laughed up at him as Frank sang, 'and that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart.'

Luke chuckled and drew her close, "It does." Then he gently kissed it. The song came to a close as Lorelai melted into his embrace and he hovered over her mouth before gently kissing her.

"Wow, you're good," she breathed.

He smiled down at her, "What?"

She shook her head, "This is so not what I expected of you, it's almost smooth. Like a Casanova which I know you're not because you told me you weren't."

Luke stood away from her and frowned, "What do you mean 'almost smooth'? Am I such a doofus that you expect me to trip over my own feet? Oh wait, that was you."

He broke away from her and snapped off the CD player. Lorelai walked over to him and turned him to face her, "No Luke, that's not what I mean at all. And yes, I did trip us up because Rory gasped and I lost my concentration. But I was just surprised that's all. It was a great wonderful surprise that you waltz so well and that we fit."

She was crooning to try and get him to smile but the frown was not budging. "Luke, what can I do to get you to see that I love this side of you, no other person in this town knows that you dance so well do they?"

Still frowning he shook his head. She grinned up at him, "Then why are you upset that I'm so happy to find this wonderful gift of dancing Luke?"

Still not smiling he dropped on the chair and shook his head. "Because Lorelai, you had formal dance lessons, my mom taught me. You've been to balls and fancy dances and I've danced in gymnasiums. You expect a guy in a tux and I have one suit that I wear to the bank every six months. You're use to the smooth operators and I'm not Casanova although I said Don Juan last week."

She sat gently next to him playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. "Luke, I love the fact that you were taught by your mom, I went to exactly four balls and then found out I was pregnant with Rory, I would love to see you in a tux so I could get you out of it and the best part of this is that you're so not a Casanova, but you do seduce me with that look of … um. Well I know that you really care about me."

She stumbled on the last thought not sure of what she should say since he hadn't formally said anything. Luke finally smiled at her and took her face in his hands.

"Yes Lorelai, I do love you. I think you feel the same?" He paused as she nodded and he smiled. "Good."

He kissed her deeply and broke it off way too soon for her liking. "No!" she whimpered.

He smiled at her and nodded at Rory's door. "You know that's all we can do tonight."

Lorelai sighed and snuggled into his arms. She giggled and he looked at her, "That's why Rory gasped and I tripped and took you to the floor."

He raised his eyebrows and waited. "She said that she saw that look you gave me and that it made her realize that we're in love."

Luke sat up straight and looked at Rory's door. "Doesn't she want us to? I thought she was happy?"

She patted him on the hand, "Relax babe, she is happy and she does want us to. Dirty by the way. But is surprised her because we're more likely to snipe than snuggle in public and it just surprised her. But in a good way."

He smiled and stood offering her his hand. "In that case Miss Gilmore, would you like to dance?"

"Why Mr. Danes, how kind of you to ask." She smiled up at him as Frank once again filled the air. "So you gonna take all of me Mr. Danes?"

As they danced around the living room he whispered, "You bet."


	10. Chapter 10 Destroyed

Chapter 10 Destroyed

Luke was staring out the window of the diner during the afternoon lull thinking about the father daughter dinner dance that was happening that weekend. The bells over the door chimed and a forty something man walked in the door. Luke sighed as he took in the stranger; New York executive trying to look casual in sports clothes that cost more than the suit Luke had cleaned for the dinner.

The man sat at one of the tables and Luke wandered over to take his order.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"What's the specialty here?" the man smiled as Luke rolled his eyes.

"You want specialties head over to the Independence Inn. Sookie does specials, I do diner food. Burgers, patty melts, fries and coffee. Nothing special about it." Luke glared at the man who quickly found the menu very interesting.

"Uh, burger, rare; fries, coffee and cherry pie for desert," he ordered.

Luke wasn't sure why this guy was getting under his skin, but he couldn't help it. Something about him just was too irritating and he wasn't sure what was going on. "You want me to actually cook the thing or were you going for tartare?"

The man looked startled, "You can do tartare?"

Luke rolled his eyes again, "Did you not understand the word 'diner'? What you've already been served was sarcasm. Your burger'll be cooked and if you don't like it don't eat it."

Luke stalked into the kitchen still feeling that uneasy irritation towards this guy. He wasn't sure what set him off; he wasn't much older than Luke. Maybe it ticked him off because he looked so successful and reminded Luke that he wasn't going to do anything more with his life. Not that he wanted to, he liked his life and it'd recently gotten so amazing because he never thought a woman like Lorelai would want a guy like him.

In the middle of flipping the burger onto the bun it hit him. He'd seen this guy walking with Lorelai yesterday. She'd told him that Mia had a consultant from a large hotel group coming over to help her learn marketing strategies. What she failed to tell him was the guy was falling all over himself to get Lorelai to notice him. This Luke noticed on his own when he delivered her morning coffee.

As he plated the burger and fries his stomach clenched even more. What was he thinking? Lorelai needed a guy like mister New York out there, not some dinky diner owner, who couldn't ever imagine leaving the town in which he'd grown up.

The door opened again and he overheard another man talking to New York.

"Tom, Mia told me I'd find you here. Checking out the local flavor?" Luke heard the casual greeting and the smile in the other man's voice.

"Hey Mike! Donna told me you weren't coming down for this one. Is Mia considering selling after all?" Luke felt his heart clutch waiting for the answer.

"Nah, but after you gave me such glowing reports about her new manager I had to come down and see for myself." Luke dropped the plate he was holding realizing that they were talking about Lorelai. Oh God, what if they gave her a job in New York? Surely she'd go; big city, more money better schools for Rory.

He realized that he'd been in the kitchen far too long so he quickly put another burger on the grill and stepped out to take the new guy's order ignoring the noise he'd made as the plate dropped.

After he'd served the two he stood in the kitchen rehashing their conversation. They really were impressed with Lorelai, well who wouldn't be. The Mike fellow kept going on and on about how she'd be such an asset to their group. Mister New York was all set to offer her a job that day when Mike told him she needed to gain some experience. Luke leaned his forehead against the cool steel of the refrigerator and felt his heart clutch. He knew what he had to do.

Just then the bells rang out foretelling that Lorelai had entered. Pulling himself together he went out front.

"Hey Burger Boy! I have half an hour for lunch so let's make it snappy." She smiled up at him with such a look of love that it broke his heart to know he'd never see it again.

"Gotcha, death on a plate," he responded automatically as he turned back into the kitchen.

Lorelai watched his retreating back and wondered what was going on. He hadn't said anything to her and didn't even reach over for a kiss. She looked around to see who was there and there were a few tourists in the diner, so maybe he didn't want to do the PDA in front of them. She felt something was off but she couldn't quite place it. Caesar came out and brought her burger and fries. She was surprised but maybe Luke had something to do.

"Hey Caesar, is Luke doing ok?" she asked the cook.

He looked at her with surprise, "Yeah, Lorelai. As far as I know he's ok. Nothing happened today that I know of. Do you think he's not ok?"

Lorelai knew that to pursue this line of questioning would get the town talking so she shrugged, and nodded to the counter. "He didn't get me a cup of coffee."

Her smile didn't really reach her eyes but Caesar didn't know that as he smiled back at her. "Oh man, the boss is slippin!"

He reached under the counter and put her favorite mug in front of her filling it to the brim. Yeah, something was off and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He stayed in back all the time she had for lunch.

As she was getting ready to leave she called out, "Hey Luke I have to get back. I'll see you later tonight at the house."

Finally he popped out of the kitchen long enough to break her heart. "Oh, hey Lorelai. I forgot, I've got a guy comin' by with a real early delivery tomorrow. So I'll probably close up and just go up to bed. But tell Rory I'll pick her up at the house around seven Saturday."

Lorelai felt tears stinging her eyes. It was Wednesday afternoon. By Luke's statement she figured that he wasn't planning on seeing her Thursday or Friday evening and Saturday was the dance for Rory. "Uh, sure Luke I'll tell her. Well, I'll see you around sometime."

Luke felt his stomach roll over, but he had to be strong, it was for her own good after all. If she didn't have ties to Stars Hollow she was free to leave and follow her dream, right?

Lorelai fought back the tears all the way back to the inn. Mia was out for the afternoon and she really didn't want to talk about the situation. She thought back to the previous night when Luke was over and couldn't figure out what went wrong. She knew he was fine, better than fine actually. They'd stayed up watching old movies making out like teenagers.

Maybe that was it? He'd realized that her having a kid meant that they couldn't just follow through. But if that was the case why did he still want to take Rory to the dance?

All night she tossed and turned to try and figure out what she'd done to upset him. The next day Rory chatted as they went to the diner for breakfast. Once again the cook was out taking orders and the owner was not to be seen. Rory didn't seem to notice and Lorelai played it off as if nothing was amiss.

By Saturday Mia had noticed Lorelai's lack of verve and sat her manager down.

"What's going on child?" she gently chided. It was all that Lorelai could bear and the tears began to fall. She sobbed out her story and Mia clucked her tongue. It was too early in the year for William's death and she knew that Luke loved Lorelai and Rory. She was beside herself with worry. Why would the boy behave like such an idiot?

"Well, this is an important conversation that you need to have with Luke. Something's up and you need to get to the bottom of it," Mia said with conviction.

Lorelai swallowed and gave voice to the terror that had kept her up nights. "Mia, what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"Well, that's just silly. The boy is besotted with you and loves Rory. There has to be a reason, although knowing men it will make sense to only him." Mia smiled fondly at Lorelai who sighed deeply.

She'd get Rory off to the dance so as not to ruin her night, but after that all bets were off. Since it seemed that Luke was breaking up with her anyway, what did she have to lose?

That night Rory was chatty as she let Lorelai do her hair and take pictures. Luke barely walked in the door so Lorelai got only one picture of Rory and him. Lorelai sighed as they left realizing that this may be the last picture of Luke as part of her life.

As she waited for them to return she tried to figure out what she'd done to upset the relationship. Shaking her head she pulled out the outfits that had lost buttons, dropped hems and had small tears. For the next two hours she mended the articles hoping that she'd be able to fix their relationship as well.

Luke wasn't having any better of a time of it. For the past three days he'd work himself into the ground and sat up half the night unable to sleep. He missed her so much and it wasn't even official yet. Dancing with Rory as she chatted on oblivious to the pain he was going to cause her small family caused him to rethink his decision but only for a second. She needed to have a mother who was happy and fulfilled. He knew Lorelai couldn't be happy for long in Stars Hollow. Not when New York was just a shot away.

He smiled as he danced with Rory; she'd managed to actually learn a few steps and was really getting good. What would happen without him there to see that boys didn't take advantage of her?

Walking home in the dark he let his mind wander to what it would be like to have his own family. A thought he'd never let himself entertain before. He was so afraid that it would end in heartache and he'd been so close to letting Lorelai become the one he'd risk it for.

They walked up the darkened porch steps and he almost fell back when a voice came at them from the dark.

"Hey. How was the dance?" Lorelai's voice floated through the dark and Rory ran up to hug her.

"Oh, Mom it was the best! I actually danced and didn't step on Luke's toes once!" Lorelai hugged her daughter and smoothed the bangs from her face.

"That's great sweets why don't you get ready for bed? Luke and I need to discuss some things and then I'll talk to you in the morning, ok?" She kept her voice light and friendly hoping not to tip Rory off that there was anything amiss.

"OK." The preteen giggled and hugged her mom. Turning to Luke she hesitated for an instant and then gave him a quick hug as well. "Thanks Luke! I had so much fun and it was all because of you!"

Luke just nodded his heart was in his throat ever since he heard Lorelai's voice. As Rory shut the door Lorelai turned to face him.

"I haven't done anything Luke!" she started off and Luke took a step back.

"What?" he tried to regain his balance but Lorelai advanced.

"I've spent the better part of the past two days going over everything that happened between Tuesday night and Wednesday afternoon and I haven't done anything to deserve living in this ice castle!"

He could hear the tears in her voice even if he couldn't see them in her eyes and it broke his heart. "No, Lorelai! You haven't done anything I know. I've just been thinking and well, those guys that are here, they know how terrific you are and they want you to go there and I just want you to have that you know?" He felt the rant forming but Lorelai cut him short.

"What the Hell are you talking about? What guys?" she was ready to throttle him but she wasn't sure why yet.

Luke took a deep breath. ""Look Lorelai, you came to Stars Hollow when you were just 17. In six years or so Rory will be off to college and you'll be able to do whatever you want. You've dedicated your life to her and you haven't had a chance to see the world, to explore what's out there. Those guys that're here for Mia really think you're special and they want you to work for them. They'll give you opportunities that I'll never be able to offer you. They'll give you a great job in New York, and lots of money to send Rory to any school she'd want to go to. I don't want to hold you back and I know you'll resent me if you stay here. So I think that it's better that you and I put this on hold."

Luke wasn't sure why he was still talking. His mouth just kept spewing all these words out when his brain was screaming, 'No! Shut up, don't let her go!'

He almost missed her first words but he's pretty sure they rhymed with 'Few trucking midget!' But he was already trying to catch up with her so he didn't ask for clarification.

"By the time I was fifteen I'd been to every European country at least twice! I'd been to Hong Kong, Japan, Bombay, Korea and South Africa! I had voice lessons, dance lessons, music lessons, elocution lessons and riding lessons."

Trying to inject a bit of levity Luke muttered, "No cooking lessons."

"Shut up Burger Boy! I went to New York at least once a month; we attended symphonies, chamber music, plays, fashion shows and art shows. I can recite all the place settings for six different menus and how to use each one. I'm smart damn it!"

Luke felt her moving into his space and he tried to get a thought in. "I know you're smart Lorel…"

"No you apparently don't if you think I'm here because of ANY other reason than I want to be here! Somehow you've got it into your pea brain that I'm here because I can't be anywhere else. Damn it Luke I'm here because I chose Stars Hollow and I chose you! I love Stars Hollow and I love you. Up until three days ago I thought you loved me too." He heard her voice break on that last note and he reached for her.

"Lorelai I do love you! I want the best for you I just wanted to see you happy! Please! I'm so sorry! Tell me what I can do to fix this?" He tried to pull her to him but she struggled free. He heard the defeat in her voice.

"No, I really don't think you do Luke. If you really loved me you'd have seen that I was happy. I was happy here, I was happy with Rory and I was happy with you. But I think you were looking for a way out. I think you're the one not happy. So I'll give you the out you want and it's ok." He heard the defeat in her voice and he stepped up his game.

"God Lorelai no! I don't want to lose you! I thought that those other guys were better and more successful! Please, let me make it up to you. Don't hold it against me because I'm an idiot!" (oh, idiot, not midget got it.) Luke wished he could see her in the light but it was so damn dark he could only hear her breathing.

"I don't know Luke. I know you're saying all the right things now but let me have a few days to mull this over. I'm really concerned that you want an out. Let's both take some time to think this through and see where we are on oh, say Tuesday. OK?"

Luke felt his throat constricting. She was so calm and cool, she was going to break up with him. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He should have known that she wanted to be here, otherwise she'd have been gone. She was a smart talented gorgeous woman, why else would she be here? He had to let her know that he did want her.

"Lorelai, you can take all the time you want, but my feelings won't change. I love you! I only wanted what was best for you and what would make you happy. I'm so sorry I should have known that you were here because you wanted to be. Please forgive me!" He considered getting on his knees but she couldn't see him anyway. He heard the doorknob turning.

"I'll see you on Tuesday Luke. Make sure that you think about this relationship and if you really want it. Good-night Luke." He saw her silhouette move into the door and heard it gently click shut.

Man he was screwed! How stupid could he be? He had to figure out how to make her believe that he was not going to go away and that he still really loved her and wanted her. He stepped down the porch stairs trying to formulate what his next move would be.

On the other side of the door Lorelai listened to him descend the stairs and felt Rory come over to her. "Mom?"

"Yes sweets?" Lorelai looked at her with a small smile on her face. Rory looked confused.

"Did you break up with Luke tonight?"

Lorelai smiled softly, "No sweets, Luke was just being a stupid boy the past few days so he needs to realize what's important to him and that I'm not Rachel."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and realized that Luke wasn't going to get an out on this one. Rory loved him too much and she wasn't going to let her daughter's heart be broken.

"So he thinks you're Rachel?" Rory had the best time that night and now she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Rory, Mia said it best today, Luke did a really stupid thing, but he thought it made sense. Now he needs to realize that even if his reasoning makes sense to him, he needs to talk with me before he actually puts it into play." She ran her hands over her daughter's silky hair as Rory tried to process it. Finally she shook her head and sighed.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, we still like Luke?" Lorelai nodded her head.

"We still love Luke. Luke is the guy in our lives."

"Ok, so we still love Luke, but we're punishing Luke?" Rory was sorting it out when Lorelai laughed.

"No sweets, Luke is punishing Luke. We're making a point that he needs to talk to me just like he wants me to talk to him before jumping to conclusions. Everything will be well on its way to normal on Tuesday. OK?" she gathered Rory in her arms and led her back to her room. Rory sighed and nodded.

"Night Mom, I really had the best time." Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"Sweet dreams Rory. Everything is going to be wonderful." Lorelai went upstairs for the best night sleep that she'd had for three days.

Across town, the local diner owner wasn't fairing as well.

**A/N I apologize for the absence. As I said before there was a family issue. My mom died this summer and I haven't been able to write. I'm getting a bit of my focus back, but I apologize for not being here. Let me know what you think, it's really a blessing when you do. Thanks for those who are still reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 Damiana

**A/N Thank you all for your kind words. I'm having ok days and not so ok days, so when the muse hits I'll write. Thanks for all the reviews. They really help and it's nice to know you all like what I do. So enjoy.**

Chapter 11 Damiana

Sunday morning Lorelai woke slowly after a wonderful rest. She saw the sun shining through the window and stretched luxuriously. She felt lighter than she'd had in weeks. Somehow the argument she'd had with Luke last night confirmed in her mind that they were committed in a way she'd never been before. Of course she'd wait a few days to have that discussion with Luke.

Sitting up in bed she shook her head remembering his twisted logic. She'd let him off the hook, but he needed to realize that she wasn't the only one with insecurities, for all his bluster about wanting her to be happy, he showed his hand that he was indeed scared too.

Suddenly she became aware of a knocking at the door downstairs. Grabbing her Hello Kitty robe she scurried down the stairs and opened the door.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as Lane almost fell into the foyer. Her daughter's best friend was laden down with bags of what smelled like breakfast.

Lane looked over the huge pile and whispered, "Help me?"

Lorelai began unpacking the small girl laughing, "Lane what on earth are you doing here on a Sunday morning and with food?"

Unburdened the young girl smiled, "Luke bribed me to bring this over with unlimited French fries for the next month. Since Mama Kim is on a kale and buckwheat fast it was the only way I could stay alive. Whatever he sent over smells really good though."

Lorelai smiled in compassion for the young girl who lived in such different worlds. "Well if you've got the time before Mrs. Kim comes looking for you I'm sure there is enough here. You say Luke sent it over?"

Lane had already started going through the bags, "Yes, he made me promise that I'd get it directly to you as soon as possible. At first it was one bag and a tray of coffee, but as he packed it up he kept adding to it, Danish, doughnuts, muffins, I think he stopped short of a pie. Aren't you able to go to the diner today Lorelai?"

Lorelai chuckled, "Well Lane, I'm actually a bit busy for a few days but I'll get back into my routine soon. Would you like something?"

She was unpacking the biggest bag that had pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and French toast. Lane opened the one with the doughnuts and took two out.

"I've got to get back in time for services, can I take these with me?" Lorelai smiled at her and nodded.

"Are you sure that will be enough to get you through?"

Lane smiled, "Yeah, any more and Mama Kim will suspect that I'm getting contraband."

"Well then off with you, you recalcitrant. I can only enable you so far and then the 'Mom Code' comes into play." The two smiled as Lane took her sweet tip and started out the door.

Rory started to open her door still half asleep. "Mom? Did I hear Lane?"

Still opening bags Lorelai grinned, "Yep, she brought me the most beautiful apology bouquet from Luke."

Rory looked around but only seeing food shot a half-eyed stare at her mother. "Am I missing the flowers?"

"Oh no Rory, not flowers, a bouquet of all the food he hates to give me. We have breakfast and junk food that will fill us with happiness that flowers could only wish for." Lorelai brought out the plastic silverware and began eating from the cartons.

Rory shook her head and turned back to her bedroom.

With her mouth full she called after her daughter, "He also sent coffee."

At her mother's words Rory turned back to the kitchen where Luke had sent two coffees each, hers with cream and sugar and her mother's straight. As she sat down she saw the table filled with food.

"Now why did he bring this food?" Rory was struggling to understand why they had a full buffet in their kitchen.

"He didn't bring it, he bribed Lane to bring it," Lorelai smiled. "He knows he isn't supposed to be here until Tuesday but I think he's making sure we don't forget him."

Rory hunkered over a to-go container shoveling the food in, "Mom, why does this taste so much better? I mean it does right? Better than even at the diner?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, I think you're right Rory. I don't know for sure, but you remember when you were upset and Luke was cooking dinner for us but burnt the toast and really screwed up the sauce?"

Rory nodded as Lorelai continued, "Well, I think that Luke is an emotional cook. When he's upset he's distracted and even if he doesn't burn something it tastes terrible. I think this time he's so scared that he's going to lose us that we've gotten his A-game. He cooked like this for me when we had our real date a month or so ago."

Rory raised her eyebrows and chewed thoughtfully. "Huh," she finally said. "I'm torn between you two fixing this or having you keep stringing him along"

She saw her mother's raised eyebrows and started to back pedal, "Which would be wrong. Very, very wrong, right?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah kid, it'd be wrong, but we can enjoy it as long as it lasts."

At the diner Luke was waiting for Lane to come back in. He knew Lorelai would be at work by now, but he wondered if she ate his breakfast or threw it out. He was packing up her lunch when he saw Lane enter the diner.

"Oh, hey Lane. Some French fries right?" He smiled at her and he saw she smiled back. That was a good sign wasn't it? I mean she'd feel guilty taking his fries if Lorelai hadn't eaten the breakfast.

"Hey Luke, yeah fries would be great. Tell you what, you throw in a burger and I'll be happy to take that package over to the inn if that's where it's going." She smiled so guilelessly that Luke wasn't sure if she knew what was going on or not.

"Uh, what makes you think it's for the inn?" Luke asked.

"Well Lorelai said that she wasn't going to be stopping at the diner for a while so I figured you were keeping her fed. Did I get that wrong?" Lane was beginning to suspect that something fishy was going on by his behavior.

Luke started, 'a while' that's what Lorelai said. So she didn't say she wasn't going to see him ever again, just a while so that's good, right?

"Right, I mean, right this bag is for her and if you'd deliver it for me I'd really appreciate it and consider the burger on the house. So let me go ahead and get that started for you." He turned but the young girl called him back.

"Well Luke, if you've already got her lunch ready why don't I take it over and then when I get back you can make mine. OK?" Aside from getting the bag to Lorelai Lane wanted to find Rory and find out what was going on. The diner owner was really stressing about something.

Luke sat at one of the tables after Lane took off with his latest meal for Lorelai. 'What if this doesn't work? What if she realized that she was better off without me in her life?'

He realized what an idiot he'd been to think she'd only leave Stars Hollow if he let her. 'Whoa.' That was it. He was afraid she would leave Stars Hollow and him.

'What did she say last night? She was here because she chose Stars Hollow. So if she chose Stars Hollow why am I sure she's going to want to leave?' Luke stood up and moved to the counter and grabbed a cloth to clean it.

'Because everyone wants to leave Stars Hollow, look how few people were left from our high school class. Only Bootsie and me. Rachel couldn't wait to get out of here.' Luke stilled.

'But she's not Rachel. Lorelai came to Stars Hollow, she wasn't born here. She's experienced the world and chose this town.' Luke dropped his head to his chin.

"Shit," he uttered. "OK, so the next question is can I overcome my fear of her leaving to really commit?"

Even though no one was there he still waited for an answer.

Lane scurried to the inn and deposited her delivery at Lorelai's office. From the smile on her face she knew that whatever was going on between the two wasn't going to be devastating. After that she ran to the house to see if Rory was home. Breathing heavily she knocked on the door.

Rory opened only to find her friend gasping for breath. "I…. know….some,,,thing…is…up. So…give." Lane all but fell to the floor and Rory smiled.

"I really don't know what to tell you Lane, just that Mom says that Tuesday everything will be better. I don't get grown-up relationships, but Luke apparently thinks Mom is Rachel and for a while we're getting really great food delivered to the house." Rory shook her head as she sat next to her friend.

"I've never seen Luke so bad. He's got more than usual scruff and he doesn't look like he's slept in days." Rory nodded at her.

"Well, just because Mom doesn't want to go to the diner doesn't mean I can't go, right? After all she said they'll get back together on Tuesday so there's no division of loyalty right?" She smiled at Lane whose eyes brightened.

"Yes! And I get a free lunch today for delivering Lorelai's lunch."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see Luke and do some reconnaissance." Rory and Lane headed out the door to the diner as Lorelai finished off her burger and fries.

She opened up the smaller container to find her favorite, boysenberry pie. She smiled as she took her first bite. Mia came into the room at that moment.

"So child, from the smell of it that's Lucas' pie. Did you make up?" Lorelai looked sheepish as she swallowed.

"Well, not exactly Mia. Apparently Luke overheard Tom and Mike talking about how they'd like to hire me to work for them and he figured that I'd jump at the chance to leave Stars Hollow."

Mia registered surprise, "He did did he? And they want you to work for them?"

Lorelai smiled, Mia knew how much she loved Start Hollow and the inn. "Well, they've not said anything to me, but yeah, that's what Luke said. So last night he tells me this and I realize that he still thinks that I'm going to leave him. So I told him he was a fu…"

"Lorelai!" Mia interrupted.

"Sorry Mia, I told him he was a certain kind of idiot and that I was here because I chose here, and I was with him because I chose him." Mia nodded her head as Lorelai spoke.

"So what did you all decide?"

"That he has until Tuesday to figure out what he wants and then we'll talk." Lorelai smiled as Mia's eyes went from the container on her desk to the overflowing trash.

"So Tuesday and not before?" Lorelai smiled at her employer.

"Yeah, he's got Lane delivering breakfast and lunch today; I imagine I'll get dinner as well. I know we're going to reconcile, but even Rory wants to drag it out cause he's cooking on all burners right now." Her smile lit up the room.

"Lorelai!" Mia admonished.

She sighed, "Yeah I know I told Rory it would be wrong to prolong it… It would be wrong wouldn't it?"

As Mia just gave her a stern look Lorelai nodded and said with more conviction, "Yes, wrong, very, very wrong."

She was looking more like her daughter than she even knew.

The next two days flew by for Lorelai although for Luke the time stood still. He wasn't even able to catch a glimpse of her as she moved about town. It was as if she'd vanished. The only reason that he knew they were moving in the right direction was because Lane and Rory had dinner at his place Sunday and Monday. By Monday night he'd not slept in almost a week. Tomorrow he'd find out what the rest of his life was going to be: fervent euphoria or abject despair.

As he closed up he took the leftover coffee to the sink and dumped it out. The smell reminded him of her and he looked up at the clock. He saw it was after eleven thirty and an idea came to mind. He jammed a new filter full of coffee in the maker and ran upstairs to take a shower.

Coming down a few minutes later dressed in his date clothes, he filled the large to-go cup with fresh coffee and headed out the door before he could talk himself out of it.

Lorelai finished watching Luke Perry on David Letterman when she thought she heard footsteps on the front porch. The porch light was on so whoever it was would be someone she knew. She waited for the doorbell or knock but none came. After about five minutes she walked over to the door and cracked it open. She started to see there was a man hunched over sitting on her top step. She was about to scream when she smelled the coffee. Literally.

"Luke?" she said quietly as the large man turned towards her.

"Oh, hey Lorelai. I didn't mean to wake you." He stood in front of her holding the steaming cup of coffee.

She stepped on to the porch, shook her head and inclined it at the coffee. "That for me or were you keeping your hands warm?"

He startled as if he'd forgotten he brought her the coffee. It'd been two days since he'd last seen her and almost a week since he'd seen her clearly. God he missed her. "It's for you, I was thinking that you said we'd talk on Tuesday but I didn't know what time on Tuesday so I thought I'd bring you some coffee but then I thought maybe you'd be asleep already. So I just sat on the step to think what to do next."

Lorelai gently reached over and pried the cup from his hands.

"It's after midnight Luke."

He smiled tentatively at her, "But it _is_ Tuesday right?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Yes, it's Tuesday Luke. But Rory's asleep and it's late."

"Lorelai, please. I haven't slept in about a week please talk to me. Are we going to be ok? Are you leaving me? Tell me what's going to happen and I can wait for the…"

Lorelai lunged at him and kissed him senseless which in his present state wasn't difficult. He'd just about caught up with her when she pulled apart.

"NO!" he cried.

She smiled at him, "Shhh. Rory's asleep. I need to know that this is what you want Luke. I can't have you dropping in and out. Rory is so attached to you that either we're together or we aren't. I won't put her through the pain that I've felt this week. So this is your chance; you in or out?"

Luke pulled her to him feeling some of the hot coffee seep through his shirt. He held her tight as he whispered in her ear, "I'm in Lorelai. I'm all in."

She smiled and pulled back a bit, "Ok, so tomorrow night after I get off work we sit down and talk about your insecurities and my insecurities and all God's children got insecurities. Then we figure out what we're going to do about them. OK? Cause I know mine won't be going away for a bit, and I would say the stranglehold yours have will also be around for a bit so we need to deal."

Luke nodded as he held her to him, he knew she was saying something and that he should be listening, but all he could think of was that he was home. Thank God he was home. He looked at her smiling and he gently kissed her.

"So it was the coffee right?"

Lorelai laughed gently, "Yeah Luke your coffee is my aphrodisiac. Now go home."

"I am," he smiled. She broke away from him and pushed him in the general direction of the diner.

"Tomorrow after work." She smiled at him as he walked backwards.

"But you'll be in for breakfast right?" He couldn't stop smiling, even when he tripped over Babbette's gnomes.

She shook her head and sighed, "Yes Luke. Rory and I'll be in for breakfast." She went to the door and stepped inside.

Luke felt the bolder he'd been carrying for the past week lift from his shoulders. It was going to be all right. Wait, what'd she say about children? Well he'd find out later. Right now he wanted to go to sleep.

**A/N Review please?**


	12. Chapter 12 Danish

**A/N Hope you enjoy this little chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. It's one of the nicest things about this forum, getting feedback about the story. So thank you to all who take the time to read and review.**

Chapter 12 Danish

Lorelai stretched out in the warm sand as she basked in the sun. Luke was napping beside her and she smiled at his sleeping form. Turning over she reached an arm around him, enjoying this time alone.

"MOM!" Lorelai bolted upright from a deep, deep sleep to see Rory standing at the foot of her bed. Instinctively she turned to make sure that Luke was covered and was confused not to find him there.

"Mom!" Rory said much more quietly. "I've been calling you for an hour. It's now a quarter to eight and I'm going to school. If you don't get up right now you'll never make your meeting at eight-thirty!"

"What?" Lorelai was slowly reconnecting to reality but she still wondered where the beach and Luke went. "What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday Mom. You've got a staff meeting today and you're going to be late!" Rory was getting frustrated at her mother because she was supposed to let Luke off the hook today but she didn't seem to be in too big of a hurry. Huffing she turned to go back down the stairs and called out as she descended. "Fine, be late. Bet that goes over well as the new Executive Manager huh?"

Lorelai bolted out of bed, "Crap! Crap, crap, crap! I don't have time to go see Luke! Rory can you get me coffee? Please?"

From the foyer Rory turned with her hand on the doorknob, tempted to rescue her mom. But she was just angry enough that she was once again put in the position of the parent when she answered. "Sorry Mom, I've got to get to school. Don't be late."

With that she closed the door and headed towards town. Lorelai stumbled to her closet trying to piece together an outfit as she gathered her thoughts. She had to call Luke and let him know that she'd be in later and not for breakfast. As she headed towards the bathroom she scanned her bedroom for her phone. She didn't see it and figured she must have left it downstairs. "Crap!"

Rushing through her shower and make-up she hopped down the stairs putting her heels on as she went. Looking for a travel mug in the kitchen she saw that she had five minutes to get to the inn. "Crap!"

Juggling her coffee, purse, keys, briefcase and jacket she snatched her phone from the table in the foyer as she closed the door behind her. Hurrying down the stairs she cursed the fact that she still hadn't gotten a car. She knew that was the next thing on the horizon, but she just didn't have time to look.

As she sped towards the inn she flipped open her phone to call Luke only to find that the battery was dead. "Crap!" She looked at her watch and thought that maybe she could squeeze a quick call in before the meeting; after all Luke didn't like talking on the phone anyway.

Feeling a bit better she raced up the stairs of the inn and through the lobby only to come to a screeching halt. "Mother!"

There in the lobby dressed in a pink tweed Channel suit was Emily Gilmore. At Lorelai's voice she turned around and Lorelai would swear she could see the judgment rolling in waves towards her. "Lorelai, I'm surprised to see you out of uniform."

Lorelai cringed inwardly at her mother's ability to cut with one sentence. "I've been promoted Mother; I'm actually the Executive Manager now."

Emily's eyes widened and then she regained her composure. "Well, I guess I'm here to see you then. Teeny Halpern wanted us to have our DAR tea in a rustic old building that was built around the time of the revolution and this inn was the closest we could find. So I'm here to talk to you about setting a date and to try out some of your cuisine."

"I'd be happy to help you Mom, but I've got a staff meeting now and I won't be available until eleven." Lorelai really wanted to get the DAR's business, but she wasn't sure about working with her mother. Unfortunately Emily looked at her sourly but agreed.

"Fine, I'll just explore this _rustic little_ town and see what we could possibly offer the ladies as a diversion. I don't suppose there are any antique stores nearby?" If distain had a substance Lorelai knew she'd be knee deep in it.

"Why yes Mother, Mrs. Kim's is just off the square and she has some high quality antiques. Just follow the road you came in on and don't turn to go to the highway. Then you'll see the square. I'll see you back here at eleven then?" Lorelai desperately wanted to call Luke and she was out of time.

Emily nodded and turned to leave, "Don't be late Lorelai, punctuality is a quality that is most admired and tardiness is a quality most noted."

Under her breath Lorelai retorted, "Unlike assuming that people will have time for you without an appointment."

Emily turned towards her, "What was that Lorelai?"

"I said, 'yes Mother.' That's all." She smiled sweetly as Emily looked for the sarcasm. Then she left Lorelai alone and went towards town. Lorelai sighed as she raced to the phone. Mia came out of her office on her way to the dining hall and raised her eyebrows. Lorelai smiled and held up the phone.

"I'll be right there Mia I promise!" Mia cocked her head and nodded briefly as Lorelai cringed inside. That one movement from Mia was more devastating than an hour with her mother's condemnation. At that moment Caesar answered the phone.

"Caesar! Is Luke there?" Lorelai asked.

"No, he's upstairs puttin' somethin' away. Can I do somethin'?" his cook asked.

Lorelai sighed, "Please, please tell him that I'll be there later today, I overslept and I couldn't get there for breakfast. But I promise I'll stop by as soon as I can so tell him to hold a Danish for me. Will you tell him that please?"

"Sure, no problem," the jolly man answered and hung up.

Feeling much better Lorelai ran into the meeting ready to get through it so she could get rid of her mother.

In the diner Luke came up to Caesar as he was hanging up the phone. He looked at his cook, "Who was that?"

Caesar shrugged, "I think it was a joke, they seemed to want to make reservations."

Luke shook his head, the nut jobs he encountered never ceased to amaze him. He sighed as he looked at the clock. At a quarter to nine he knew that Lorelai wasn't going to make it in for breakfast. He was replaying his late night visit but when he left it felt like they were OK. He'd even made cherry Danish especially for her and they'd gone over so well that he only had two left. Sighing he began to clean the counter as the morning lull started to roll in.

At that moment a woman he'd never seen before came in wearing a pink suit. She looked as if his diner was infested but she still sat at a table, of course after she put her handkerchief on the chair. Rolling his eyes Luke walked up to her.

"What can I getcha?" he asked holding his order pad.

Looking around she actually sniffed, "Well I'd like a cup of tea and a qua-sawnt."

Luke bit back a guffaw and cleared his throat, "Well, tea I've got but if you want a croissant you'll have to try Weston's bakery down the street."

Looking disappointed she sighed, "Well, what kind of pastry do you have?"

He shook his head, "I've got donuts and Danish. That's it."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Do you have cherry Danish?"

Luke hesitated, if Lorelai came in she may want two Danish, but he'd make sure she at least had her one. "I've got one cherry left but I have cheese , blueberry and apple if you want it."

"No, I'll only have the cherry. I'm just waiting until Mrs. Kim's opens and one Danish with tea will be enough." There was something familiar about her smile, but Luke wasn't too sure so he just nodded and went to get his blend of tea and a Danish.

Emily was taking in the small town that had captured Lorelai's heart. She knew that she would never live here, but there were certain things that one could find charming. Luke set the tea and Danish in front of her and she took a sip. The flavors filled her mouth and she stared at the cup. After that she picked up her fork and cut off a piece of Danish. Again the flavors overwhelmed her.

"Oh my," she exclaimed under her breath.

"Young man, what type of tea is this?" She called Luke over who chuckled under his breath. He couldn't remember the last time someone called him young man.

"It's my own blend. I like tea and I found this to be a good breakfast tea." He stood across from her table as she sipped more of her tea.

"And this Danish, did you make it as well?" All pretense was gone from her and Luke smiled at how similar her response was to Lorelai's when she first had his cherry Danish.

"Yeah, I make all the food here. It's my diner." Emily nodded and licked her lips.

"You're sure you don't have another cherry Danish back there?" Suddenly Luke felt threatened and shut down the conversation.

"No, I don't." Turning from her he went behind the counter into the kitchen. Looking at Caesar with the same look of anger he'd been wearing all week the cook sighed as he went out to deal with the public.

Emily was trying to make the Danish last and enjoyed every morsel. Sipping her tea she found it to complement the pastry perfectly. A large man of a Latino origin was behind the counter in place of the owner. Sighing she finished up as she stood to pay.

Caesar took her money as she looked longingly at the Danish displayed under glass. She smiled tightly and handed over a bill to the big man. She took her change without a word and he waited until she got to the door and then he called out loudly, "Thanks for comin'! Come back soon!"

Emily cringed as she hurried over to Mrs. Kim's.

Lorelai was intently listening to the information that was being relayed at the staff meeting. In the last two months she realized how much she slept through most of them. But now the minutest detail was of importance to her. As a maid she really didn't care about the dining room running low on table linens or that the quality seemed to have diminished. As the manager she would have to not only care, but take action.

Sighing she looked at the clock, only half an hour until she had to endure Emily for lunch. Refocusing she realized that she missed the latest rant from the new guy, Michel. She was still struggling with his accent that seemed to get heavier as he got more upset. Suddenly she wondered if that was what Tobin was doing when he told Michel that he couldn't understand him. Lord it was like raising children.

Luke was out front again, Lorelai's Danish safely stashed in a box behind the coffee maker. The lunch crowd was in full bloom, the warm spring air fueling people's desire to get out of their homes and offices and everyone of them seemed to want to eat at Luke's. He sighed as he bussed the tables, stopping to take orders on his way back. Again, he knew that Lorelai probably wasn't going to make it to lunch, but still he wondered why she didn't at least call.

About two o'clock Luke was taking his frustration out on the front window as he washed the winter grime away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright red sweater and grey skirt cutting across the square by the Gazebo. He turned just in time to keep Lorelai from running headlong into the diner door. Catching her it took him a few minutes to figure out what she was saying.

"Oh, God Luke I'm so sorry! I meant to make it for breakfast and then my mother of all people showed up and after the staff meeting I had to have lunch with her and if there is anyone else who can eat as slowly as she can I'll be surprised! I hope Caesar gave you my message and I knew that …" Lorelai realized from his look that Luke didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh crap Luke! He didn't tell you I called! I'm so sorry I called this morning and oh, now you're probably mad at me because you thought I stood you up but I didn't I overslept and Rory didn't wake me. Well maybe she couldn't wake me…"

During this tirade Luke had dragged Lorelai into the alley and when no one could see them he kissed her. Thoroughly. Lorelai quickly engaged as well and in a short amount of time Luke had to break it off or Taylor would have had ample reason to site them for lewd behavior.

Resting his forehead against hers he said, "Hey."

Lorelai smiled back and echoed him. "Hey."

He drew her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I've got cherry Danish."

Raising her hand to his face she smiled, "Just what I've wanted all day. But you know we still need to talk?"

Sighing he nodded, looped his arm around her and started towards the front of the door. "But after the Danish."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh yeah, after the Danish."

Later Lorelai returned home that evening preparing to have 'The Talk' with Luke. She opened the door to the most amazing smell of rich meaty stew and fresh baked bread. "Rory?" she called.

Luke popped his head around the corner of the kitchen, "Hey."

She looked at him surprised, "Hey, where's Rory?"

He turned back to the kitchen as she followed him. Going back to the stove he started to stir a large soup pot. Studiously avoiding her eyes he stuttered, "Well, I may have asked her if Lane wanted to study at her house tonight."

She replied with a "huh" as she waited for more.

"I just thought that this would be a talk you wouldn't want her to have to endure, I mean talking about how stupid I've been, and how I hurt you and her, I guess I just wanted to avoid that. We could call her to join us if you want. I'm sorry, I guess that was overstepping, huh?" Luke ranted all of this without looking at her and Lorelai smiled to herself.

"Well, I'm not thrilled that you took that step, but I can see the benefit. My only question is how much did it cost you?" Finally looking at her Luke released a breath of relief.

He smiled slyly and shrugged, "Six donuts and two burgers with fries that were wrapped so Mrs. Kim couldn't detect them."

She chuckled and started to set the table. An unspoken truce was in place throughout dinner. Luke had made a hearty beef stew and homemade bread with flavored butter. As they finished up the last of the stew she sighed, "Well, we might as well get to the matter at hand Luke. What are we going to do about the insecurities that we both have?"

He studied the table as he measured his words, "I think that we've both realized that we need to talk about things when we're confronted with the situations."

She studied him intently and slowly nodded. "Mike Armstrong came into the inn today and offered me a consulting job in Boston."

Luke's head jerked up as he looked at her and stood quickly knocking his chair over. "That's just GREAT! Here I come over here and want to work things out and you've already gotten a job offer! Well, when are you moving or were you going to just let me come over here one night to find you gone!"

He finished his rant with his hands on his hips breathing with exertion. Lorelai shook her head and smiled sadly."Luke is this 'one-sided, jump to conclusions rant' the talking part or are you going to admit that we both still suck at the talking part?"

Looking at her intently he still didn't hear what she was saying so she slowly got up and walked over to him, taking his hand. He grabbed it back as she reached for it again.

Smiling up at him she softly said, "Luke, I'm not going anywhere. Even if Mike Armstrong offered me a huge salary and a perfect job I wouldn't take it. And do you know why?"

He looked at her warily, "Because you love Stars Hollow?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Well, yes, but even more importantly, why wouldn't I take the job?"

He furrowed his brow, "Because you love the inn and Mia?"

Shaking her head softly she chuckled, "Well I do that, but why Luke? Why wouldn't I take the job with Mike Armstrong?"

His voice dropped as he whispered, "Because…because…"

"Go ahead Luke, you know why but you don't believe it." She smiled up at him and he looked at the floor.

"Me," he croaked.

"Yes Luke, I love Stars Hollow, I love the inn and most of all I love you. You would be the deciding factor in turning down Mike Armstrong." Lorelai smiled and was surprised to see him shake his head.

"No Lorelai, No! You can't turn down a career because of me! I'm not worth it!" Luke turned away from her as she sighed.

"Damn it Luke! Yes you are! Why do you think I would put my love of Stars Hollow or the inn before you? If you were going to move anywhere wouldn't you want me to move with you?" She stood in front of him and held onto his arms. He looked conflicted as he answered.

"Well of course I'd want you to go with me Lorelai, I love you! But this isn't the same thing, I'm never leaving Stars Hollow because no one is ever going to hand me the opportunity that, that guy is handing you!"

Throwing her hands up in the air she turned and strode across the kitchen. Turning towards him he saw how angry she was in her eyes. "Didn't what I said Saturday penetrate that thick skull of yours? I've HAD the mansions, the travel, the high and mighty stick up your ass lifestyle Luke! I love my life and YOU are part of my life. I don't give a damn about the job if I don't like my life! Jeez, why is it so impossible for you to believe that I love you? WHY?"

Luke hung his head and shook it. He shrugged, "Lorelai, look at me. I own a small diner in a small town and I'm not the greatest catch. Even you say I'm grumpy and no woman has stuck it out. You haven't even seen me at my worse. You're going to come to your senses someday, and I'd hate for you to pass you an amazing chance to give Rory the best."

"Uh! You make me crazy! I already give Rory the best, the best for her is to be surrounded by people who care about her and love her. And a happy mother is much better for her than being able to buy forty one different skirts in the top boutiques!" Lorelai was getting a head of steam going and Luke just watched as reality set in.

"So what you're saying is that you love me?" That simple statement took all the wind out of her sails and she sat in the chair.

"Damn it Luke, yes. I love you." He watched her shake her head and he walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her he placed his hands on her legs and nodded.

"Ok, I get that. I still don't understand it, but I get it. And I love you too, but I know that Rachel or the threat of Rachel can make you crazy. So what do we do?"

Lorelai smiled at his wrinkled brow and shrugged, "I think we need to spend more time together Luke. I really appreciate that you've made room to accommodate my schedule, but we need to look at how to spend more time together. When we're apart it's very easy to think that we've imagined this connection."

She reached out to stroke his scruffy cheek and he leaned into her hand. He sighed, "How much longer do you have to spend with Mia?"

She smiled wide, "Well, Mia is here for another three weeks, but because I've been doing so well she's given me the next two days off. So if you're able to clear your schedule I'm yours."

Luke looked shocked as her words penetrated his brain. Standing quickly he pulled her into a tight embrace. "If Caesar can't cover I'm closing the diner!"

He kissed her passionately until Lorelai had to break away. "When did we expect Rory home?" she asked out of breath.

Luke shook his head to clear it, "I told her about ten."

Looking at the clock Lorelai saw that it was barely eight, smiling she said, "Let's get a jump on our alone time tonight!"

Without answering her Luke took her hand and dragged her towards the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13 Damn Spots

**A/N I can't tell you how much I enjoy the reviews. I hope you all like this one and read carefully you'll get the Caesar answer. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 13 Damn Spots

Shortly before ten o'clock that night Luke was racing around the living room while Lorelai was upstairs. "I can't find it Lorelai! Are you sure you knocked it off in the living room?"

"Not really Luke, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where the clothes were landing," her voice floated down the stairs.

"Well I have no idea where it hit, but I found your shirt." Luke was on his hands and knees in front of the couch when he heard someone clear their throat. His heart in his mouth, he cautiously looked up to see Rory standing next to the couch with his hat dangling off her index finger. He slowly let out a sigh.

"Uh, I suppose it would be too much to hope you haven't been standing there too long?"

Before she answered Lorelai came barreling down the stairs wearing her sweats, "Luke Rory's going to be here… and here she is. Hi sweets."

Rory almost laughed at the guilty look they shared. She smiled and said politely, "So I guess everything's all right in Whoville?"

Lorelai smiled back and said, "When you speak about this years from now, and you will. Be kind."

Luke was seriously studying the wood pattern on the floor and Rory chuckled, "Oh no. As far as I'm concerned this little interaction never happened. I'm going to live in a nice little town called denial and I ask that you join me there."

Luke grinned and nodded his head, "I'm there Rory. No problem here. I uh, should probably you know…"

He indicated the door with his head and Lorelai giggled as she accompanied him out on the porch. After closing the door he gathered her in his arms and with both of them smiling like fools he leaned in to kiss her.

"So…" He smiled at her and she bumped her head on his shoulder.

"Sooooooo…" She giggled and he hugged her tighter.

"Gonna be difficult getting to sleep, too much energy."

Lorelai laughed, "Really? 'Cause about half an hour ago you were ready to sack out for the night."

He shrugged, "Gotta second wind. Wanna go to my place? Watch some TV or play Scrabble, or we could talk some more."

Throwing back her head she actually snorted with laughter and Luke laughed with her. "I'd love to stop by and see your etchings, but maybe we'd better save that for tomorrow. Right now I need to let Rory know that we're OK and that I'm taking some time to be with you the next couple of days."

Luke looked seriously at her, "Do you think she'll be upset? I mean you haven't had alone time with her in a couple of months either."

She smiled and shook her head, "You're so sweet to worry about that. I'll talk to her but I think she's going to be fine with this. She likes you so much I'm not sure who she'd actually want to live with if we ever really broke up."

He chuckled, "Well, I don't buy that but thanks. I'll open tomorrow and then let Caesar know that I'm gonna be scarce for a couple of days. You start planning what you want to do, OK?"

She smiled broadly and he returned the grin, "Well, that works too. You want me to stop over here or are you gonna come by the diner?"

Twining her arms around his neck she smiled, "You stop by here. If you're at the diner we'll never be alone."

He nodded as he started to leave, "I'll be back about eight tomorrow, after Rory goes to school. I'll bring breakfast."

Lorelai whined, "Do you have to leave now?"

He continued down the steps, "If I don't Rory's gonna have to leave Denial or run me off on a yardarm."

She smiled as he continued on walking backwards. Just then the porch light came on and Lorelai laughed at her daughter's subtle hint. She turned to walk back into the house looking towards Luke's retreating form once more.

Rory was waiting for her just inside, "Well missy, what's the verdict?"

Lorelai hugged her daughter, "Everything's back on track and all systems go."

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed and they proceeded into the living room where Lorelai shared the children's version of the evening.

Luke was smiling as he waited for his bread guy Wednesday morning relieved that he was going to spend the better part of two days with Lorelai. The bread guy however, was late and he didn't have two flats of hamburger buns that Luke had ordered.

Then the first pot of coffee grinds fell on the diner floor, Kirk was extremely demanding and half of Stars Hollow decided that Luke's was where they wanted to eat breakfast so that by seven thirty when Caesar came in Luke had had it.

When he saw his cook he remembered that he hadn't told him that Lorelai had called the day before, so the first thing out of Luke's mouth was, "Caesar, how is it that Lorelai called me yesterday and you didn't tell me?"

Caesar looked surprised, "Boss, why would she call?"

"What do you mean why would she call? Why do you think she'd call?" he snarled.

"But boss, I didn't think you were still seeing her." The big man looked like he wanted to cry.

Luke put his hands on his hips and bellowed, "Why the Hell would you think I wasn't seeing her?"

Caesar stuttered, "She hasn't been in for about a week and you've been throwing people out and well…"

"Well what!" Luke snapped.

"El alimento usted cocina gustos como mierda." Caesar finally voiced.

"What do you mean my food tastes like shit? Nobody has complained about how I've been cooking! And if they don't like it they can just eat someplace else!" Luke yelled at the small crowd that was still in the diner.

"Yes boss," Caesar said as he ducked into the kitchen. Luke was fuming as he watched the cook retreat to the kitchen.

Just then the phone rang. Answering it Luke snarled, "Luke's."

A pause came and then he heard Lorelai's voce, "Luke? Is everything alright?"

He sighed and answered a bit softer, "No, Caesar thinks that we're broken up, that's why he didn't tell me you called; he didn't know it was you."

A pause of silence on the other end as Lorelai drew in a breath, "Well Luke, for a few days last week I wasn't sure that we weren't breaking up."

Leaning his head on the wall Luke sighed, "But Lorelai we went over that last night I thought you understood."

She giggled softly, "Yes I do, but Luke, Caesar wasn't in the bedroom last night at least I hope he wasn't. He's really too big to miss. Oops, dirty."

Luke smiled into the phone, "Yeah, you're right. I just hate being called on my crap. Oh, he also had the balls to tell me my food tastes like shit."

Another pause and Luke whined, "Aw come on now, you loved the beef stew right?"

"Well babe, you're a bit emotional when you cook." She started to explain when Luke cut her off.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Hey hey hey now! Not all emotions are girly. You're more of an artist. When you're upset you tend to burn things and remember the sauce the night Rory found out about the father daughter dance?"

"Those tomatoes were spoiled!" he defended.

"Luke those tomatoes came from a can. Babe, when you're upset you tend to convey those emotions through your food. Just like last night." Before she could continue Luke cut in.

"You said you loved my beef stew and the bread!" And Lorelai took the conversation back.

"Luke I ate carrots and celery! Of course I loved your stew. When you're on your game you even top Sookie. But when you're not it also shows."

Somewhat mollified he sighed, "I still don't want to ever hear you say that I'm an emotional cook. It's just not manly."

Lorelai chuckled, "You got it Grillmeister. I just called to see if you could bring by some of your wonderful coffee that I get to make here. I ran out on Friday and I forgot to ask you for it last night."

"Sure. You mean to tell me you haven't had any coffee in the house since Friday?" he smiled.

"Oh no babe, we've been using Starbucks, but it's not yours." He had a hard time hiding the pleasure of knowing she wanted his coffee when he answered.

"Got it, I'll be leaving in half an hour and I was planning on eggs this morning." The silence from the other end told the story.

"Soooo you're making up with your other girlfriend today?"

He sighed, "I'm guessing chocolate chip pancakes and that gaff cost me bacon and sausage?"

At least he could hear her smile as she answered, "You got it Dude!"

Hanging up he went into the kitchen to apologize to Caesar and tell him he was taking the next two days off.

Bounding up the stairs to Lorelai's house Luke couldn't get the grin off his face. He walked into the living room and called out, "Lorelai? Breakfast' here!"

From the upstairs he heard the shuffle of her feet on the hardwood as she raced down the hallway. Taking the steps two at a time she threw herself at Luke's form. Having braced for her assault he held onto the packages as she looked up at him smiling.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he also replied. Gently wrapping his arms around her he kissed her upturned face.

"I brought coffee."

"Smooth talker, I missed you too." She took the travel tray that held two of his to-go cups.

During breakfast there was a calm connection between the two. They chatted about the various things going on in their lives, Luke told her about the latest Taylor scheme to beat Litchfield and Lorelai told him about Sookie's latest crush, the milkman.

"Which brings forward all sorts of images of dirty," Lorelai chuckled. Luke stood up to clear the plates when he heard her sigh and his stomach tightened.

With his back to her he hung his head, "What?"

"Weeeel, I know you hate this and I know it's not the best topic but I think we need to have 'the talk.' And last night we got distracted. So if we have it now we have all afternoon for dirty stuff."

"Oh come on Lorelai, I get it! You love me! Really I get it!" Lorelai had to bite the inside of her mouth as he whined like a two year old.

"That's wonderful Luke, but we need to talk about our families and exes. That's the talk we've been avoiding for three months." She smiled at him so sweetly he couldn't argue so he put the dishes in the sink and picked up his tea.

"Could we at least talk in the living room?" he sighed. She picked up her coffee and followed him into the living room.

Over the next two hours he told her about his mom and her illness, his dad and his illness and Liz's insanity. She listened intently and her heart broke for the level of pain he'd endured growing up. He talked about his aunts and his Uncle Louie and how his family fell apart after his dad died.

"My Aunt June said that I'd end up bitter and alone like Louie." He leaned forward to put his tea on the table and Lorelai processed his last remark.

"Why would she think that Luke?" His uncle had been a curmudgeon who was now living with a house full of stuff in Florida.

Luke sighed before he answered. "Because of Rachel. We got together in high school and dated our Junior and Senior years. Then she went off to USC in California and Dad got sick. So here I was stuck in Stars Hollow running the hardware store and trying to get Dad to eat when Rachel would flit in every six months or so. The summer vacations her freshman and sophomore years were great, but Dad got worse her Junior year and that summer she had an internship with National Geographic. She was in Africa when Dad died."

He was telling the story flat, just trying to get through it without connecting to the emotion until his last sentence and Lorelai interjected with, "Oh Luke."

As she put her hand over his the emotions caught up with him and his voice broke on the last word. Composing himself he looked at her, 'That's when the real split happened with her. As irrational as it seems, I never forgave her for not being here when I really needed her. I mean we tried a few times, but I always knew she'd leave me again."

"After his death I couldn't open the hardware store but I couldn't sell it either so I opened the diner and as you so recently pointed out, I've an emotional side to me so when the anniversary of Dad's death came up I had the first time where I threw people out of my diner. My Aunt June said I was just like Louie and would end up like him; alone and bitter. So I think that's why I kept taking Rachel back even though I knew it wasn't going to work, so I wouldn't be alone."

Lorelai nodded, understanding the deep pain of having someone judge you and not support you. She told him about her life with the Gilmores, and how her mother ran her life.

"What I loved about Christopher at sixteen is the same thing that drives me crazy at twenty eight. At sixteen he was all about the rebelling. When I suggested we get drunk, skip school or even have sex I was the leader and he followed. Which at sixteen seemed great to have all this power, but now I'd like a bit more help in raising Rory. Chris as you've seen is AWOL."

Luke scowled as he remembered the father daughter dance and how upset Rory was coming home. He pulled her closer and whispered, "I'm here for you Lorelai, I'll be someone you can count on no matter what."

She felt herself relax into his embrace and she looked up at him with eyes so filled with love he thought is heart was going to choke him. Leaning down they shared the most intimate kiss filled with promise and hope.

At that moment Rory opened the front door looking very bedraggled and done in. Lorelai instantly switched gears as she took in the sight of her daughter.

"Mommy?" Rory squeaked out.

Lorelai gathered her in her arms as Luke looked on helplessly. "Oh sweets what's wrong?"

Feeling her forehead she took the note Rory was holding out. Turning to Luke she started to open it, "She's running a fever. Annnnnd have you had Chicken Pox?"

Luke raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Yeah in third grade, right before my mom got sick why?"

"This note says that it's going around the school and Rory's been sent home because she wasn't feeling well so we need to look out for spots."

Lorelai's heart went out to Rory who looked so forlorn and turned her to go towards her bedroom.

"Let's get you to bed sweets, call me when you've gotten your pajamas on." Her daughter shuffled into her room and Lorelai turned towards Luke.

"I'm sorry babe, if this is Chicken Pox it's going to be a rough road ahead. How about I call you when she feels better?"

Luke looked at her severely. "What part of that story did you think I made up Lorelai?"

"What? What do you mean?" Lorelai asked perplexed.

"I'm here for you and Rory Lorelai. Now if she has Chicken Pox I remember something about oatmeal baths, and since I'm sure you don't have any in the house I'll go to the store and pick some up, now what else?" He stood there so strong and sturdy Lorelai felt lighter than she had in years.

"Um, maybe some ice cream, like chocolate or coffee, nothing mixed in, some instant mashed potatoes and some eggs. Those are all Rory's sick foods. Oh, and two oven-mitts and duct tape."

Luke had been writing down his list until the last two items she rattled off. Looking up at her he raised his eyebrows, "Oven-mitts and duct tape?"

She nodded and smiled, "If it is Chicken Pox she'll want to scratch in her sleep and the oven mitts will keep her from doing that."

Luke nodded impressed with her foresight. He leaned in to kiss her gently and said, "Back soon. Get her comfortable and I'm making real mashed potatoes, instant is crap."

Lorelai watched him go out the front door feeling for the first time that maybe she'd really have a partner in life. Smiling she went to her daughter's door and seeing her curled up with her teddy bear sat on her bed.

"Rory don't you want Colonel Cluckers?"

Her daughter shook her head pointed an accusatory finger at the stuffed animal and whispered. "A pox upon you."

Lorelai hid her smile as best she could and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Don't worry sweets, Luke sends his love and it will take the form of mashed potatoes." Rory curled into her mother and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
